Meu encontro com o Wolverine
by lslauri
Summary: Quem diria que numa simples aventura e num desejo enorme de conhecer o Canadá eu também seria capaz de conhecer o "melhor naquilo que faz"? Uma breve história de como arriscar, às vezes, pode trazer mais benefícios que malefícios - fanfic também postada em outra página (Spirits)
1. Prólogo

Lá estava eu, sentada diante do PC tentando planejar minhas próximas férias.

Sabia qual o destino, já que sempre alternava entre Itália e Canadá. Sabia que em 2014 seria a vez da América e meu lado explorador estava aflorado; apesar de ser incrível estar entre os familiares, ficar somente na cidade não estava nos meus planos desta vez.

Queria algo diferente, algo que sempre tinha desejado e pensado, mas que até aquele instante, não tinha colocado como possível e o fato de ter escrito no Google "Viagem Rochosas Canadenses" já tornava a viagem, de algum modo, mais próxima.

O resultado da pesquisa foi encorajador; entre fotos mostrando o melhor da natureza e várias agências que mostravam valores, além de um trem que faz uma grande parte do percurso apareceu, lá pela 20ª página um local que não era nem tão afastando e nem tão selvagem, mas que deixaria a possibilidade de ficar com o melhor dos dois mundos. Afinal, eu não queria ir tão longe a ponto de não ter alguns confortos da cidade, como sinal de celular, por exemplo...

Fiquei encarando a página, imaginando como seria poder visitar as Rochosas durante o dia e voltar pra dormir numa cabana com WiFi!

Até sorri pra mim mesma, imaginando que o Wolverine acharia isso extremamente de mau gosto, uma vez que – na minha concepção – com ele era: ou natureza, ou nada! Mal sabia eu que estava um pouco distante da concepção dele... Mas eu descobriria isso, antes do que poderia imaginar.


	2. Capítulo I - A Pousada Crow

CAPÍTULO I - A Pousada Crow

Finalmente o início de outubro havia chegado. Na empresa, tinha deixado todos os afazeres adiantados e todas as dicas possíveis para a pessoa que ficaria em meu lugar. Sabia que seria difícil, pois ser Designer Gráfico de uma revenda de videogames pode ter seus momentos estressantes. Às vezes, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Parto sempre da premissa que faço o melhor que posso, sempre que gosto daquilo que faço. E, se não gosto, tenho a decência de informar que pode não ficar tão bom quanto deveria.

O trabalho vinha sendo, nesses 11 anos, sempre convidativo e novo. Nenhuma monotonia, ao contrário, por isso, esperava que a minha substituta pudesse ao menos sentir um pouco do prazer que eu tenho em fazer o que faço.

As malas tinham sido feitas no dia anterior, não sou do tipo que planeja malas com semanas de antecedência; ao tentar isso uma única vez, precisei da roupa que estava na parte mais funda alguns dias antes da viagem, resolvi evitar esse estresse desnecessário fazendo as malas sempre em cima da hora! Pode não ser a opção mais saudável, entretanto, tem funcionado muito bem até agora.

Despedi-me de meu pai e irmão, sentindo um apertinho no coração por deixá-los durante um mês, mas certa de vê-los no primeiro final de semana pelo Skype! Maravilha essa tecnologia, não é?

O voo de 11 horas pela Air Canada, Brasil – Toronto, foi tranquilo. Não posso me queixar, as turbulências até que não foram tantas, a comida especial de frutas estava até boa e na manhã de sábado lá estava eu, colocando os pés em solo canadense pela segunda vez na vida. Não tive problemas com a aduana e meu irmão me esperava lá, como da outra vez, para me levar até Brantford onde minha cunhada e meu sobrinho esperavam.

Já havia comunicado minha ida para as Rochosas, mas eles não levaram muito a sério, tentando me dissuadir na última hora; usando a boa estratégia do "seu sobrinho quase não vê você..." Realmente, ele me faz muito bem! Espirituoso, comunicativo, tudo que um sobrinho de 3 anos precisa ser, mas eu ia voltar! Ia passar a última semana com eles, não é mesmo?

Parece que eu nem fechei os olhos direito e a primeira semana já tinha terminado! Tudo correu tão depressa! Fomos duas vezes pra Toronto, nos bairros coreano e português. Também pedi pra ir mais uma vez no ROM, mas a exposição não era mais sobre morcegos como a que vi em 2012... Foi legal, mas aquela primeira vez foi memorável!

Enfim, perguntei ao meu irmão se poderia me levar até Toronto novamente, já com as malas prontas, senão eu ia pegar um ônibus ou táxi; da estação de trem de Toronto, pegaria um até perto de Alberta e de lá seguiria com um carro alugado até o local onde natureza e tecnologia se encontrariam.

Já tinha feito contato via telefone com o dono da pousada e estava tudo arranjado; ele até incluiu um guia para as Rochosas durante o dia, seu nome era John e ele era o filho do dono. Não tinha dado certeza, do mesmo modo que não ia responder já com um não, afinal, precisava primeiro vê-lo e conversar com ele pra decidir se seria meu guia por lá.

Meio contrariado, meu irmão me levou até a estação de carro. Minha cunhada nem quis vir e nos despedimos dizendo que em uma semana estaria de volta, "se" um urso não me atacasse nas montanhas. Nem a perspectiva de minha morte iminente por ataque de urso a fez sorrir e então eu percebi o quanto ela sentia saudades do Brasil, o quanto faltava de contato humano naquela região do mundo... É estranho, não é? Ficamos presos em situações que nos causam problemas pensando em quanto estamos ajudando quem está conosco e deixamos de pensar em nós mesmos. Até que ponto viver é isso? Desde quando, viver é isso?...

Dei um cheiro no meu sobrinho fofo e disse que logo nos veríamos, ele sorriu pra mim; ao menos alguém ali compartilhava da minha felicidade.

O caminho até Toronto foi um tanto silencioso. Disse ao meu irmão que todos os contatos dos lugares que passaria e ficaria estavam anotados num caderno em meu quarto, caso ele precisasse entrar em contato, também prometi entrar no Skype no dia seguinte, lá pelas 17h de SP, pois queria chamar meu pai. Respostas monossilábicas, considerações sobre o perigo do que estava fazendo, sobre o quanto isso era desnecessário. Mas ao fim de cada frase um pouco ríspida eu podia perceber a preocupação na voz e, infelizmente, não poderia dizer nada para deixá-lo tranquilo, pois nem mesmo eu sabia o que esperar.

Minha única defesa foi a quantidade de pessoas, anualmente, que faz a mesma viagem e quantos voltam pra casa. Acho que o número era de 99,99% ou algo em torno disso. Ele não respondeu, pois se o fizesse, seria para comentar dos 0,01%.

Nos despedimos e fiquei aguardando o trem, seriam quase 8h de viagem e eu estava muito animada, apesar de receosa. Durante os anos, percebi que devemos sempre enfrentar nossos medos imaginários, pois senão, eles acabam nos limitando; e algo impensável para mim era a limitação pelo medo.

Não dá pra descrever o quanto as paisagens eram lindas, o quanto cada tom das folhas encantava. Era começo de outubro, portanto, quase fim do verão por lá e algumas árvores começavam a perder o tom verde de suas folhas, passando para um marrom que lembrava vagamente o tom vermelho que elas atingiriam em alguns meses. Tirei muitas fotos, vi a silhueta de vários animais e pássaros e fiquei ali, curtindo a viagem de trem até que acabei pegando no sono. Acordei com um leve toque em meu ombro da funcionária do trem dizendo que chegáramos ao destino e retirei minha mochila e bolsa da parte superior do trem, agradecendo e descendo.

Era isso, tinha chegado! Agora devia encontrar uma locadora de carros e ativei o GPS do meu celular, pois já possuía o endereço da mesma. Não era distante dali, tirei outras fotos, aproveitei o clima crepuscular, e a temperatura estava bastante agradável.

Negociei o aluguel de um trailer e comentei com o atendente que iria para a pousada Crow, ele sorriu e desejou uma boa estadia; mas algo naquele sorriso não tinha passado segurança... Eu só poderia descobrir ao chegar lá e foi o que fiz, desanuviei qualquer pensamento menos feliz e aproveitei para informar ao meu irmão e pai que havia chegado em segurança antes de pegar a estrada.

O caminho foi soberbo, entre coníferas e plantas da região, durante mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Algum pequeno animal sempre cruzava o caminho e, com isso, as emoções não paravam. Ao estacionar o carro em frente à pousada Crow vi o motivo do sorriso. O lugar estava mais para espelunca do que pousada! Havia um corvo entalhado em madeira na frente do lugar, manchado de madeira e pintura preta, um dos olhos pintado e o outro gasto, como se há muito tempo ele tivesse tido sua glória.

Pensei comigo que isso não estragaria minhas férias, os comentários sobre o lugar não eram dos piores. Todos concordavam que se você buscava alguma tecnologia no meio da natureza, o lugar era aquele! Portanto, eu tentaria, por aquela noite e o dia seguinte e se fosse impossível, voltaria. Eu tinha sempre o porto seguro da casa de meu irmão, há apenas 9h daquele lugar.

Peguei minha pequena mochila, coloquei nas costas. Fui até o porta malas e peguei a pequena mala com minhas roupas e me dirigi à recepção da pousada. Não havia ninguém à vista. Precisei dar alguns toques na madeira do balcão para que de trás aparecesse um homem com seus 50 e poucos anos, sem a maioria dos dentes e com olheiras assustadoras, coçando a bunda enquanto perguntava, num sotaque que ainda não conhecia, mas que deveria ser o verdadeiro canadense, o que eu queria.

Expliquei quem era, informei da minha reserva por telefone e fui medida, de cima abaixo por aqueles mesmos olhos assustadores; claro que não gostei, mas não havia como voltar naquela hora... O Sol já tinha se posto por aquelas paragens e um breu aparecia de quando em quando, nos momentos onde a Lua estava coberta pelas nuvens.

A construção do local em si não era ruim; madeira extremamente larga, com pés direitos altos e uma escada que dava para os quartos na parte superior da casa. Do lado de fora, ela parecia ter um pé direito gigantesco, mas dentro era somente a metade daquilo, sendo que a outra metade era ocupada por cerca de 28 quartos, 12 em cada lateral e 4 logo na frente da escada. Assinei os papéis, tirei minhas dúvidas e peguei minha chave, recusando qualquer ajuda dele com minha bagagem, da forma mais polida possível.

Antes de ir, questionei sobre o guia que ele tinha comentado no telefone e o horário de sua saída para as Rochosas no dia seguinte. O sr. Crow me tranquilizou, dizendo que seu filho sairia quando eu acordasse mesmo, sem horas marcadas. Disse que o filho não estava na pousada agora, mas que nos apresentaria na manhã seguinte.

Assenti e subi as escadas, ainda meio moída das horas dentro do trem e da tensão em dirigir num local desconhecido. Subi devagar as escadas, vendo detalhes da construção e me surpreendi ao ver que a porta era de madeira maciça, bem como os singelos móveis dentro do quarto: um armário grande e alto do lado direito, uma cama de casal ao centro, uma mesinha com uma tina e uma jarra com água do lado esquerdo e um biombo até que delicado, formando conjunto com a cama de casal em linho bem branco e tudo com um cheiro suave de pinho e lavanda.

Realmente, fiquei espantada com a limpeza e organização! A péssima primeira impressão do dono do lugar tinha subitamente sido preenchida por algo positivo.

Peguei meu notebook e abri, pedindo pra conectar no WiFi e descobri que ali em cima não existia sinal! Só podiam estar de brincadeira, né?... Infelizmente, o cansaço tinha me vencido e eu decidi deixar as reclamações para o dia seguinte, quando poderia – se quisesse – ir embora com meu próprio carro.


	3. Capítulo II - Ruídos à noite, emoções de

Atrás da cama havia uma janela e tanto, feita com madeira grossa e vidros também grossos. A janela devia ter mais de 3 metros de largura por 2 metro de altura, com uma cortina toda bordada a mão, do mesmo linho branco que havia na cama. Sempre que as nuvens saíam, aparecia a Lua e sua tênue luz passava ainda mais levemente por entre o linho, criando um clima quase mágico no quarto, contrastando com as cores escuras da madeira e mostrando silhuetas interessantes para alguém no processo de dormir.

O banheiro era do lado exterior do quarto, no fim do corredor que eu não pretendia caminhar durante a noite, aproveitei o toucador para escovar os dentes e, vencida que estava pelo cansaço, coloquei o relógio para despertar às 7h do dia seguinte; peguei minha roupa surrada de dormir e me cobri com o lençol, imaginando viagens, animaizinhos, seres mitológicos e outras maravilhas que somente uma mente cansada é capaz de conceber...

Indo dormir com esses pensamentos, somente bons sonhos poderiam aparecer, correto? Bem, a grande parte deles foi mesmo, mas num momento mais próximo, comecei a sonhar com corrida e cansaço. Com aqueles sonhos que quanto mais nos aproximamos da porta, mais longe ela fica. Apenas um som durante a corrida, uma voz amiga que dizia "cuidado!", com um tom nada ameaçador e que soava como um pano de fundo para todo aquele processo caótico. Do que corria, não saberia dizer, mas bem na hora que estava para ser alcançada pelo perseguidor, acordei com um som estridente, mistura de grito e grunhido; como se algum animal tivesse virado presa na floresta próxima. Levantei assustada e, sentada na cama, dei uma olhada novamente para a janela e busquei o relógio. Eram 3h, já não se via a Lua, apenas sua claridade passando através da janela e do linho e, como o som não se repetiu, devagar voltei a dormir, com aquela sensação de cautela em minha mente e corpo. Não consegui mais descansar e acordei como se tivesse acabado de fechar os olhos com o som do despertador.

Do lado de fora o Sol ainda não tinha aparecido, mas sua claridade já se fazia presente de algum modo. Preparei minhas coisas para tomar um merecido banho e abri devagar a porta. Não se ouvia nenhum som, não porque não tivessem pessoas, mas porque a porta era grossa demais! Assim que transpassei o batente, uma pequena arruaça tomou conta do ar. Percebi que além de mim, mais outras quatro pessoas estavam hospedadas, sendo que todas elas comentavam sobre o estranho som da madrugada. Era possível discernir o som de três vozes masculinas e uma feminina. Corri para o banheiro ao fim do corredor depois de constatar que a porta do mesmo estava entreaberta e, portanto, que eu não ficaria "presa" do lado de fora dele, esperando algum estranho sair.

Ao entrar, novamente, tudo muito asseado, apesar de notar-se que havia sido recentemente usado pela água que ainda escorria da banheira. Como seria de se esperar, o chuveiro era baixo demais para toda a minha altura (eu não comentei anteriormente, mas sou alta pra uma mulher, tenho 1,89m e peso cerca de 82kg) e, com isso, seria necessário usar mesmo a banheira. Abri o registro do chuveiro e deixei muita água escorrer antes de tampar a banheira e deixá-la encher até quase a metade. Não tinha muita intimidade com banhos em banheira, mas como estava ali para novidades e aventuras, essa seria mais uma delas!

Entrei com cautela e notei que havia sais de banho ao lado da banheira, peguei o frasquinho escrito "Lavander", sabendo como um arroz se sente quando é temperado e rindo da metáfora que minha mente havia criado resolvi mergulhar a cabeça dentro da banheira, esticando um pouco as pernas pra frente e confesso que gostei da sensação. Esfreguei a cabeça com o xampu que tinha levado e finalizei com o condicionador, saindo em seguida e tentando deixar tudo tão limpo quanto havia encontrado.

Amarrei a toalha nos cabelos e, sendo ralinhos como eram, sabia que em breve estariam secos e levemente encaracolados. Passei desodorante e me vesti com uma jardineira jeans, meias bem compridas, que poderiam ser puxadas caso fosse necessário fazer a vez de uma calça comprida e um sapato de trilha. A camiseta alaranjada sob a jardineira era de manga comprida, de algodão leve e, com isso, terminei a primeira tarefa do dia, abrindo a porta e partindo para meu quarto.

Assim que passei pelo quarto ao lado do meu, percebi que alguns passos depois ele se abriu e alguém rumou para o banheiro, mas não me virei para checar quem era e, com isso, a minha mente disse: somos então em cinco ou seis, além dos Crow…

Na mochila que preparei no quarto coloquei duas garrafinhas de água, bolachas, uma maçã e repelente de insetos, além de protetor solar. Resolvi adicionar um chapéu na mochila também, para qualquer emergência. Peguei a chave do quarto e desci para o café da manhã.

O cheiro de ovos fritos e de café subia até os primeiros degraus e não pude deixar de salivar. Os outros já estavam quase terminando seu "breakfast" ao qual eu não teria tanta intenção de deixar "fast"... Queria mesmo relaxar nessas férias e se fosse necessário, andaria um pouco por lá sem guia, caso eles não quisessem esperar.

Ao terminar os degraus, todos olharam para mim e eu soltei um "Good morning" sorridente, mesclado com minha mão direita que acenava e a maioria respondeu a contento. Apenas um dos homens olhava para fora e nem notou minha presença, enquanto os outros dois e a mulher, que pareciam todos colegas, foram bem receptivos; eram jovens, deviam ter uns 25 anos. As mesinhas comportavam cerca de quatro pessoas, então, a mais próxima da janela estava com esse homem silencioso, uma outra ocupada pelos três colegas e eu fui até a mesa maior onde estavam os comes e bebes e sentei na mesinha mais próxima dela, onde podia ver pela janela e também interagir com os outros visitantes, caso quisessem. Contudo, depois do cumprimento, eles voltaram a conversar entre eles, algumas vezes relembrando o ruído da noite anterior enquanto o outro continuava a olhar para fora, este era mais velho, cerca de uns 30 anos e, em alguns minutos, ouve-se outra pessoa descendo a escada.

Eu estava de pé, havia deixado a mochila numa das cadeiras e estava com uma xícara de café com leite no centro de uma bandeja e pegando uma panqueca com xarope de Bordo (Maple Syrup) que tem total sabor de Canadá; acabei olhando quem descia e era outro homem muito mais velho, com cerca de 50 anos, vestia calça jeans bem surrada e uma blusa preta dentro da calça com um cinto de cowboy; calçava uma espécie de coturno e tinha também uma mochila nas costas, bem vazia; ao terminar de descer as escadas, olhou em direção oposta a minha e comentou, entre dentes "'orning", ao que respondemos "morning" e, depois disso, olhou na minha direção, medindo minha altura - ao que já estava acostumada no Brasil, mas não num país onde as mulheres são altas também - e pude perceber o quanto ele era baixo, devia ter 1,60m, olhos azuis e tinha cabelos e barba pretos.

"Nossa! Se Wolverine realmente existisse, esse aí seria um forte candidato!" - pensei, voltando a me concentrar na bandeja e rumando para minha mesa.

Ele caminhou para a mesona de café da manhã em seguida e pegou várias panquecas também, com café preto e pão com ovos. Parou em frente à minha mesa e perguntou se poderia sentar ali, ao que eu anui com a cabeça, pois estava comendo uma panqueca quase inteira! Que delícia!

"Primeira vez no Canadá?" - ele perguntou, enquanto também cortava algumas panquecas e enchia a boca.

"Na verdade, segunda! Mas eu só fiquei em Toronto da primeira vez que vim…" - aproveitando para olhar um pouco melhor meu interlocutor.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e olhando bem, não tinha nenhuma falha na barba que terminava na altura do osso zigomático; seu cabelo era curto a médio, não era possível amarrar, mas se molhasse era possível que caísse um pouco nos olhos. Voltei a comer e bebia um gole do meu café quando ele inquiriu:

"'Cê 'tá bem longe de casa, não? Esse sotaque eu não reconheço. Europa?" - e aí foi a vez dele me checar, olhou minha mochila, depois viu minhas mãos e subiu pelo braço, encarando-me em seguida.

Dei uma risada, imaginando que realmente seria difícil me "mesclar", e o quanto eu não fazia nunca o biotipo do que imaginam de brasileira. Terminei de mastigar, engoli tranquilamente e fiz questão de olhar de volta, para captar a surpresa:

"Que nada! Sou 100% brasileira! Por essa não esperava, hein?" - e sorri, notando os olhos azuis arregalarem levemente e a cabeça maneando levemente para os lados:

"Realmente, foi surpresa!" - ele limpou a mão na calça e estendeu, se apresentando: "Sou James"

"Howlett?" - inquiri sorrindo e completei, estendendo a mão:

"Já devem ter falado o quanto você lembra o personagem dos quadrinhos, né?"

"Humpft! Na verdade, não comentam muito não" - e sacudiu friamente, voltando a comer.

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer e biquei minha caneca de café, sem tirar os olhos dele, que não me olhou mais…

Do balcão do "check-in" ouviram-se passos e uma voz mais jovial que saudava a todos, dizendo que era o nosso guia. Era minha deixa para levantar e sair daquela situação incômoda que eu mesma havia me colocado. Enquanto levantava, pedi licença e ajuntei:

"Desculpe se o ofendi, sr. James… Não foi minha intenção… É que sou muito fã do personagem, acredite, foi um elogio!" - e sai, sem esperar resposta, levando minha bandeja comigo e deixando na pilha de itens para lavar.


	4. Capítulo III - A Era do Gelo

O filho do sr. Crow não era tão assustador quanto o pai, mas também tinha olheiras meio roxas e era pouca coisa mais alto que eu. Tinha um porte atlético e cabelos castanho-claros, com olhos também da mesma cor.

"Vamos todos fazer uma roda mais perto aqui pra eu falar um pouco sobre o passeio e também comentar algumas regras, ok? Podem ir chegando, não sejam tímidos! Passaremos mais de 10h juntos, é bom nos conhecermos e, porque não, confiarmos um pouco uns nos outros, hein?"

Os outros chegaram e eu notei que James permaneceu atrás de todos, sem fazer questão de se enturmar, como aparentemente tinha tentado na mesa, alguns minutos antes. Não pude deixar de pensar que parte era culpa minha… Eu e minha boca gigante, que sempre fala antes de pensar… Mas se havia algo que aprendi com esse meu jeito é que nada se pode fazer das palavras que já saíram, só seguir em frente e não ficar remoendo.

O guia se apresentou, seu nome era John e ele alegava ter nascido ali, conhecendo desde jovem todas as partes da montanha e seus segredos. Como eles eram uma das pousadas mais distantes, deveríamos sempre ter cuidado ao caminhar para não ficar sozinhos na floresta, pois ela era rica em fauna selvagem e nós poderíamos ficar numa situação não muito favorável.

"Não que eu esteja dizendo que vamos encontrar um urso ou coisa assim, mas podemos nos deparar com algum carcaju ou alce e eles podem se assustar e reagir de modo mais territorialista, ok?"

"Existem muitos animais noturnos por aqui, John?" - perguntou a outra mulher do grupo.

"Temos desde aves, roedores e inclusive lobos, senhora… Por que a pergunta?"

"Pelo som que ouvimos ontem à noite! Parece que algum lobo caçou alguma presa ontem…" - e alguns rapazes comentaram baixinho que também haviam se assustado.

"Eu só ouvi sobre esse som até agora, senhora… Ele não foi suficiente pra me acordar. Eu acho que não há porque se preocuparem. Com certeza, essas matas são bem movimentadas à noite…" - e sorriu de lado, voltando a explicar nosso trajeto e, ao que parece, colocando uma pedra sobre o assunto.

A trupe aventureira era então composta por: Ana, Noel e Jacob, amigos da faculdade de administração e canadenses que resolveram conhecer as Rochosas antes de partir para a vida empresarial; Niki, um austríaco, muito introvertido que desejava encontrar algum animal selvagem e viver pra contar a história na sua cidade; eu e James, que não falou muito sobre si, apenas que era canadense e que já conhecia as Rochosas e estava com "saudades" -e ao usar essa palavra olhou exatamente para mim, com um sorriso enigmático.

John pediu para entrarmos na van que ele viria em seguida. Com a ajuda do pai, levaram uma galão de água fresca para a parte de trás e também duas espingardas, explicando que elas eram necessárias para afastar algum animal mais arredio. Como no Brasil não temos essa vivência com as armas, isso me chocou um pouco, mas eu jurei para mim que nada ia atrapalhar essas férias e, portanto, soltei um "seja o que Deus quiser!" e esqueci.

Como a van devia ter uns 15 lugares, todos puderam sentar perto das janelas, com Niki buscando o lugar mais distante das pessoas, os três amigos bem próximos e eu na parte do centro da van, com James na ponta oposta.

Foi explicado que iríamos uns 15 minutos de van e de lá, a pé até uma das encostas, numa escalada à qual não sabia se conseguiria realizar, pelo meu sedentarismo crônico… Mas eu tentaria e explicaria depois se não fosse possível continuar com o grupo. Apesar do guia ter dito para nunca ficar sozinho na floresta, nada impedia que eu pudesse esperar em algum ponto de retorno deles, o que eu não queria era atrasá-los ou, pior ainda, antecipar nosso retorno! De quando em quando John avisava sobre alguma curiosidade do caminho e, quando avisou que os últimos 6 minutos seriam de uma incrível floresta de pinheiros e a paisagem começou a ficar sempre igual, resolvi abrir minha mochila e beber uma água, recostar um pouco a cabeça no banco e me preparar psicologicamente pra caminhar.

"'cê tá com medo de quê?" - ouvi a voz de James perguntar nítida e baixa e, ao abrir os olhos, vi que ele havia se movido para mais perto.

"Não é bem medo, sabe… É receio de não conseguir acompanhar a caminhada. Sou muito sedentária e como ele disse que algumas partes serão subida, não queria atrasar o grupo; estou recapitulando se foi uma boa ideia fazer essa parte da jornada, só isso…" - falei de modo baixo também, pois não queria que os outros já começassem a me julgar. Se fosse pra existir julgamento que ele viesse na hora justa, quando tivéssemos que decidir se continuaríamos o passeio ou não. Sorri em seguida, voltando a olhar para fora e vendo os mesmos pinheiros acabei voltando o olhar para o lado de novo e ele não estava mais tão perto, tinha voltado ao seu antigo posto, perto da janela oposta. O movimento foi tão rápido que eu me questionei se ele realmente se sentou perto de mim em algum momento ou se eu estava falando sozinha nesse último minuto.

"Chegamos, galera! Vamos nos unir em times para que fique mais fácil cada um olhar pelo outro, ok? Eu pude perceber que alguns pares já se formaram, então, se estiver tudo bem pra todos, vou mantê-los: Ana com o Noel, Liura com o James e Jacob com o Niki" - enquanto falava isso, foi até a parte de trás da van e trouxe quatro sinalizadores, ficou com um, e deu outro para cada dupla, explicando como funcionava e pedindo para serem acionados caso se perdessem e, através de voz ou de outros meios não fosse possível de ser encontrado. Mas que acontecesse o que fosse, para ficarmos com nossas duplas.

Quando o guia colocou a mochila, percebi que uma bandeira um pouco mais alta saía dela e ficava tremulando, como naqueles grandes grupamentos de orientais em Toronto. Realmente, quando se está seguindo alguém, parece muito mais fácil seguir a bandeirinha do que a pessoa em si, fato estranho, mas funcional.

O lugar era lindo, de perder - literalmente - o fôlego. Havia uma "picada" entre os pinheiros que podia ser vista sempre, demarcada com algumas fitas amarelas ou laranjas numa e noutra árvore. Parecia algo impossível se perder ali, contudo era o ponto que mais preocupava o guia, ele até mesmo contou histórias a respeito de turistas que foram achados alguns dias depois, todos com vida, mas nos pedia sempre cautela e informava que faria paradas de hora em hora para que pudéssemos explorar além da trilha com nossa dupla. Vi muitos corvos, muitos insetos, lindas borboletas e, de soslaio, uma águia-careca, além de esquilos que me faziam sorrir ao lembrar da "Era do Gelo".

"'tá rindo de quê, guria?" - me perguntou o sr. James e, com o olhar maroto eu respondi:

"Não sei o quanto você gosta de desenhos animados, mas sempre que eu vejo um esquilo me lembro da 'Era do Gelo'! Não tem como não rir" - colocando a mão na frente e sendo "censurada" por um "não acredito nisso", junto com um menear de cabeça.

"Ahhh! Vai me dizer que você não tem capacidade de sonhar? A vida fica muito mais divertida assim!" - fui obrigada a me defender atacando, senão ele passaria a próxima hora mudo e eu não pretendia que isso acontecesse!

"Eu lá tenho idade pra ficar vendo desenho animado? Olha bem pra mim!" - e parou, mostrando-se todo e estufando o peito como se fosse um vencedor.

"Sonhar não tem a ver com idade, James… Tem a ver com capacidade! E se você perdeu a sua, não se preocupe! Sempre é tempo de conseguir reavê-la! Eu mesma não sou nenhuma jovem (já estava com meus 38 anos) - aproveitei pra me mostrar como ele havia feito alguns segundos antes - e, ainda assim, acabei de fazer um quase estranho puxar papo comigo por ter simplesmente sorrido no meio das Rochosas! Você há de convir que é um feito e tanto pra quem simplesmente fez uma associação de imagens engraçadas na mente e exteriorizou num sorriso!"

O rosto dele foi se alterando, primeiro daquela face de vencedor, para atento e, no final, estava ele também esboçando um sorriso que queria sair mas que ele cismava em manter escondido.

"'tá certo! Você tem um jeito peculiar de ver a vida, isso não nego! E me fez lembrar uma pessoa ou duas que conheço, o que me trouxe boas lembranças. Ponto pra ti, então!" - e tocou a caminhar novamente, pois havíamos ficado um tanto para trás da expedição.

Quando eu ia começar a dar o passo para segui-lo ouvi um "fica parada!" dele que, com a mão esticada, me mostrou uma cobra, uma "Western Rattlesnake" cruzando meu caminho e parando diante de mim. Não me mexi, apesar da vontade imensa de querer ir pra trás o quanto antes! Ainda mais quando ela começou a fazer o guizo se mover… Ai meu coraçãozinho! James rapidamente pegou um galho com a ponta quase em L e se aproximou sorrateiro, aproveitando a distração que a cascavel tinha na minha pessoa, se respirar não fosse um ato autônomo, eu teria continuado a prender a respiração e foi exatamente na hora que eu precisei pegar o ar de uma vez que a cobra resolveu dar o bote! Sinceramente, não sei o que aconteceu… Meu corpo caiu para trás e, no mesmo instante, James veio por trás e interrompeu o bote, apoiando o galho na cabeça dela e deixando-a "p" da vida! Todo seu corpo se remexia e enrolava no galho, tentando se soltar; quando abri os olhos vi os dele totalmente dentro dos meus, perguntando preocupado: "'cê tá legal? machucou?" e enquanto dizia isso sua outra mão ia de encontro à cobra, apertando-a na garganta.

"Tô… tô legal…" - respondia enquanto me apalpava pra checar se alguma coisa doía. Em seguida, pensei na cobra: "você não vai matar ela, vai?!" - levantando e limpando a bunda dos pedriscos.

"Claro que não! Ela 'tá tão assustada quanto você, né? Vai subindo o caminho que eu te encontro daqui a pouco, vou largar ela mais no meio do mato, falou?" - e foi unindo palavras à ação e se embrenhando no mato.


	5. Capítulo IV - A culpa é da vítima, né?

Aiai, eu tinha acabado de "quebrar" a única regra que o guia John tinha feito a gente repetir: "não se separe do seu companheiro em hipótese alguma"... Mas o que eu podia fazer? Ir pro meio da selva que eu não ia, ainda mais com a possibilidade de outros animais maiores estarem por lá! Meu coração ainda bombava desordenadamente pela adrenalina, ia demorar uns dias pra eu voltar ao normal… Me conhecendo tão bem, sabia que a noite seria em claro e com várias idas ao banheiro. Só me restava suspirar… E foi o que fiz, enquanto subia a trilha demarcada com fitas amarelas ou laranjas. A minha mente começou a procurar itens na mata que me fizessem desfocar do que havia ocorrido, enquanto a parte consciente dizia: "você deve sua vida a esse homem, Liura! Não esqueça de agradecer e pare de ficar implicando com o jeito sóbrio dele ver a vida! Foi essa sobriedade que permitiu sangue frio pra te ajudar com a ferramenta certa, na hora exata."

Andei uns 10 minutos, sem ouvir o restante da excursão na nossa frente e sem ouvir James vindo pelo caminho de trás até que John surge do nada, do meio de alguns pinheiros e me assusta, quase tanto quanto a cascavel havia feito:

"onde vocês se meteram?! Cadê seu parceiro?!" - olhando por trás de mim pra ver se o via vindo.

Com a mão no coração, expliquei rapidamente o que havia acontecido e disse que James estava chegando a qualquer momento, perguntei também onde estavam os outros e ele sinalizou bem mais a frente, algo como uma clareira, onde haviam parado para descansar e nos esperar. Fomos caminhando para a clareira e estavam todos ao redor de uma fogueirinha cavada na terra e com pedras ao redor. Ana, Noel e Jacob conversavam alegremente sobre as maravilhas que tinham visto, sobre como o ar era mais puro, como os sons eram mais claros; Niki comentou que sentia falta do seu sinal de celular, mas ter visto a águia-careca compensou esse fato. Quando cheguei com o guia pararam de conversar e ficaram me olhando, ao que John tomou a frente e contou o pouco que sabia sobre o ataque da cascavel, valorizando a presença da dupla num momento desses; eu aproveitei que James ainda não havia retornado e coloquei minhas cores na narrativa, deixando claro que se não fosse por ele só Deus sabe onde estaria agora. Isso "quebrou um gelo" com relação ao nosso atraso nesse ponto de descanso.

"Mas você vai continuar a subida conosco, não?" - questionou Ana, mais preocupada na sua caminhada que na minha, mas ainda assim, uma questão genuína para se responder.

"Meu coração ainda está taquicárdico… Eu não sei o quanto continuar pode ser bom pra vocês. Eu poderia ficar aqui, não, John?" - olhando o guia e esperando genuinamente que ele me liberasse da subida.

"Desculpe, Liura… Como eu disse, seria muito complicado deixar uma dupla ou só uma pessoa pra trás; e se James quiser fazer a subida, hein? Você teve um encontro de "primeiro grau", fico feliz que seu par conseguiu dar conta do problema e, então, por quê não continuar curtindo, hein?" - e sorriu genuinamente pra mim, lançando o convite para todos os presentes.

"Se você acha que pode ser proveitoso, eu vou me esforçar, claro!" - e dei meu melhor sorriso ensaiado do mundo.

Esperamos por James mais alguns minutos, assim que ele chegou veio checar como eu estava, perguntando sobre o coração e se eu aguentaria continuar a caminhada. Respondi que sim, ao menos até a próxima parada, o que seria perto das 11h30.

Os outros levantaram e colocaram as mochilas nas costas, Niki que estava um pouco distante se aproximou de Jacob e os dois trocaram um sorriso, saindo logo atrás de John para a continuação da trilha; Ana e Noel seguiram, conversando trivialidades e eu me esforcei em levantar logo, titubeando e sendo amparada por James: "Ei! Devagar aí! 'cê passou por uma situação e tanto ali atrás… Tem certeza que quer fazer isso. Eu fico contigo, guria…"

"Obrigada! Muito obrigada! Eu ainda não agradeci pelo que fez por mim! Só sei que palavras não expressam o quanto sou grata, viu?" - colocando a mão sobre a dele e me desvencilhando levemente, para começar a dar o passo e seguir os outros: "Vamos lá, a vida nos mostra os desafios que precisamos vencer, todo dia. Pode ter certeza de que este é o mais difícil que já precisei enfrentar, mas não vou me deixar vencer!"

James sorriu e me seguiu, ficando alguns passos para trás. Seria com medo de que em algum momento eu desmaiasse e precisasse de ajuda? Jamais saberei, pois o retorno à caminhada e as distrações do caminho me fizeram esquecer o que havia acontecido e, quando me dei conta, os batimentos cardíacos estavam normais e depois de uns 40 minutos chegamos ao ponto de encontro II, onde almoçaríamos alguns macarrões instantâneos que John havia levado. Aproveitamos uma grande árvore cortada perto da fogueira para usar de mesa e cada um colocou algo que havia trazido em sua mochila, trocando alimentos para nos fortalecer para a última jornada antes da volta.

Como sou muito pró-ativa, já me encarreguei de coletar lenha ao que Ana disse que me acompanharia, pegamos vários gravetos conversamos sobre nossas experiências nas cidades, cada qual na sua área. Ela ia começar a vida, eu já estava no mercado de trabalho há mais de 11 anos. Quando chegamos com nossos gravetos, John e Noel pararam de conversar e nos deram uma olhada suspeita, mas vendo o quanto Ana era bonita, não era de admirar que estivessem falando dela, né?

Empilhamos tudo no buraco de terra onde seria a fogueira e Niki acendeu a pira, aquecemos a água comemos um macarrão, seguido de frutas e bolachas que estavam sobre a mesa improvisada; foi um momento confraternativo muito bom. Me fez esquecer a adrenalina totalmente. Durante a preparação e o almoço percebi que John lançava uns sorrisos para mim que eu retribuía inocentemente. Tenho esse grande "defeito" de retribuir elogios e sorrisos, aiai…

Fazemos o trecho que falta e, como era um pouco mais íngreme, algumas vezes, James me auxiliou, outras John, e eu também auxiliei Ana e Jacob, nós éramos um time, certo? Nada demais… Ao menos era o que eu pensava. Conseguimos chegar no nosso ponto final às 14h e ficamos um pouco curtindo a Natureza.

James me chamou para ver alguma marca deixada numa árvore. Quando lá cheguei eram quatro marcas num pinheiro, ao que ele informa: "Se faltasse uma das garras eu poderia dizer que seu Wolverine esteve aqui, hein?" - e sorriu gostoso.

"Ahhh… Isso aí não vale! É muito emocionante ver as garras de um urso, mas realmente, se fossem três eu ia surtar!" - apontando com o celular pra fazer uma selfie mesmo assim, do lado das marcas.

Ele riu mais um pouco e depois me convidou a voltar com os outros, ele ficaria um pouco mais ali para ver se não havia nenhum perigo mesmo do urso estar próximo. Meu semblante gelou e eu concordei, retornando meu caminho. Podia ouvir os outros, mas não vê-los de onde eu estava e, do meio dos pinheiros, surge John, me dando o maior susto:

"você fica uma gracinha quando leva um susto, sabia? Parece tão indefesa..." - e veio vindo com a mão na direção do meu braço.

Dei um passo para trás, enquanto falava:

"Ei! Tá doido? Não te dei nenhuma liberdade pra pensar em tocar em mim, não!"

"Ué… Não deu mesmo? E aqueles sorrisos? Mesmo não parecendo brasileira, a fama de vocês as precede, minha cara…. Uma mulher como você, passeando sozinha nesse país? Só pode estar atrás de um romance. Tenha certeza de que eu posso te oferecer um que não vai esquecer…" - dando uns passos para frente e me fazendo trombar em um tronco de pinheiro.

"Como é que é?! A grande maioria das brasileiras não é put , não, zé mané! Me larga!" - e já estava protegendo meus peitos e rosto nos meus braços e mãos, fechando os olhos e querendo que fosse apenas um "fuc #g" pesadelo quando ouvi um estampido e, de novo, a voz de James "'cê precisa se benzer, guria!" e a mão dele encostando no meu ombro. Abri os olhos devagar e vi John sentado no chão, com a mão no rosto e resmungando que aquilo não ia ficar daquele jeito não. James ameaçou ir na direção dele e ele levantou correndo e partiu para encontrar os outros.

"Meu, não acredito que você me salvou duas vezes, nem sei como te agradecer… Mas posso começar dizendo: Muito obrigada! Você é meu herói!" - as palavras quase não saíam, eu nunca tinha sofrido um assédio dessa magnitude, nem mesmo no Brasil! Eu quase tinha sido estuprada! E por um canadense!... Meu corpo todo tremia e, com a mão no meu ombro, James sentiu esse tremor.

"Vem cá, vem…. Vamos voltar pra van e esperar eles lá…" - dizendo isso, ele me abraçou como pôde, pois sua altura e a minha não eram compatíveis. Eu então me abaixei um pouco e o abracei mais forte, chorando copiosamente no ombro dele. Balbuciando o quanto de nojo eu tinha daquele cara…

Fiquei nessa de choro por uns 5 minutos, sequei as lágrimas na manga e percebi que ele não me olhava mais nos olhos. Tive que perguntar:

"Desculpa… Minha atitude te constrangeu, sei lá?..."

"Quê? Não! Claro que não! Vai pedir desculpas pra mim, é?! Eu fico tão puto com gente assim que começo a questionar a vida e a morte, saca? Eu estava focado em não pensar nisso, não fazer justiça e te sugerir pra ir comigo na delegacia dar queixa dele… Mas não sabia até que ponto eu podia me meter num assunto assim e, pronto, acabei falando, vai…"

"Ah… Isso poderia ser uma ideia sim… Mas acontece que eu sou só uma turista, ele mora aqui e ir até a delegacia pode ser um "tiro no pé"... Acho melhor eu voltar pra Brantford! Finalizar essas férias com alguma dignidade, sei lá…"

"Isso é o que me deixa mais puto também! 'cê pode 'tá certa, mas só vai saber se tentar… Não tem como a vítima fugir, deixar de realizar seus sonhos, como 'cê mesma me disse lá atrás, por conta de tantos "senões", não vai embora não… Eu fico contigo nessa, vai?" - e voltou a olhar nos meus olhos, com um sentimento de compaixão que eu não pude deixar de voltar a chorar e ficar muito confusa sobre o quê devia fazer!...

Antes de começarmos a descer a trilha abri minha mochila e com a água, lavei o rosto. Sorri nervoso ao ver que a bolacha que eu trouxe era da "Era do Gelo" e, pegando-a, ofereci uma para James "você quer?"; ele sorriu de lado e polidamente agradeceu: "vamos voltar, vamos?..."

Apesar de algumas lágrimas ainda cismarem em cair, coloquei a mochila nas costas e comecei o longo caminho de volta com a mente cheia de "senões"...


	6. Capítulo V - Propostas e aceites

Ao chegar na van o choro tinha se transformado em ódio e eu queria quebrar aquele ciclo, queria dizer pra mim mesma que o ódio só faz mal pra quem odeia, só que outra parte minha retrucava que quem dizia isso não tinha passado por nada parecido… Só podia.

James havia ficado quieto o caminho inteiro, eu não sabia, mas na mente dele só vinha a preocupação das palavras de John de que aquilo não ia ficar assim, ia ter troco…

"Olha… Não sei se é o momento certo pra falar disso, mas tô preocupado com o que ele possa fazer pra não deixar isso barato… é Liura, né?" - ele questionava, colocando uma das mãos na nuca e franzindo a boca, enquanto remoía algo mais.

"Isso, o nome é Liura, mas eu sei que em inglês é difícil de pronunciar, então pode ser só Li… Eu estou com problemas pra administrar meu ódio no momento, James… Não consigo pensar claramente e elaborar uma resposta pra ti, desculpe…" - e passei a sacudir meu corpo para frente e para trás enquanto dizia isso.

"Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu posso ajudar. Entendo alguma coisa sobre raiva e sei que é melhor sair dessa, Li… Também posso ajudar de outras maneiras. Vai parecer estranho, eu sei, mas posso oferecer a minha cama pra você passar a noite e eu durmo num sofá que tem no meu quarto, assim você não estaria onde ele poderia querer ir pra se vingar, sei lá… O que me diz?" - com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e esperando genuinamente uma resposta.

"A ajuda pode vir antes, James?" - foi a única coisa que consegui responder, fechando os olhos em seguida.

"Opa! Claro! Nunca passei por uma situação como a sua, até me questiono se não causei situações como a sua durante minha longa vida…" - parando para relembrar algumas ações…

"Ô! Falou o Matusalém… Se você consegue se questionar sobre isso e ainda tem dúvidas, acho muito provável que não tenha sido o causador de uma situação de estupro, cara. Além do mais, quem vive de passado é museu! "Go forward"!" - finalmente abrindo o olho e faiscando de raiva.

"'cê pode viver nessa raiva pra sempre, pensando que fazer algo pessoalmente contra ele vai trazer alguma paz. Mas acredite em mim, não traz… A justiça boa, aquela que deixa a gente dormir em paz, não é a que fazemos com as próprias mãos, Li. Tem mais a ver com a que deixamos os outros fazerem, saca? No caso, as autoridades. Volto a convidar pra prestar queixa dele, vai saber quantas turistas ele já não achacou e 'cê pode ser aquela que bastava pra ele deixar de ser calhorda!" - pedindo permissão com a cabeça pra pegar nas minhas mãos e tendo a aceitação com um piscar de olhos.

"Eu entendo que se eu simplesmente for embora, que tudo isso vai comigo, sabe? Eu não tenho como deixar o que aconteceu aqui… A não ser que eu vá nalgum hipnotizador que me faça esquecer essa tarde!... Mas aí eu ia esquecer o quanto você foi legal comigo, incrivelmente, nas duas situações… E eu não quero esquecer isso, James. Argh! Que situação complicada pra uma pessoa só resolver!" - e aí veio o entendimento do que ele havia dito sobre "deixar na mão dos outros". "Saquei, não preciso resolver sozinha, tá certo."

"Vai ser uma barra esses 15 minutos dentro da van com ele, mas eu vou estar do teu lado, dando aquela força, valeu? Pegamos meu carro e vamos até a delegacia assim que chegarmos lá." - novamente, seu olhar azul inundou meu olhar como se fosse um mar de compreensão e empatia e eu cedi. Cederia a quase tudo que aquele desconhecido me dissesse, tudo porque ele era a pessoa no lugar errado, na hora certa!

O guia e os outros turistas finalmente chegam; pra mim pareceu uma eternidade. Os outros quatro me olhavam diferente e John tinha a lateral do rosto roxa pelo soco que levou de James… Se for parar pra pensar, ele é que tinha alguma coisa material contra nós. A gente só tinha os fatos, mas nada que os comprovasse… Isso me abalou um pouco e eu tremi novamente, senti uma mão quente segurar a minha e ao virar o rosto, James sorria, dizendo "vai dar tudo certo". Eu fiquei repetindo como um mantra e nos 15 minutos que demoramos para voltar, consegui olhar para toda a floresta de pinheiros que ia desembocar num lago lindo que, infelizmente, meu estado de ânimo não me fez aproveitar.

Saímos da van e entramos num Land Rover, ele me colocou no banco do passageiro e entrou no do motorista, arrancando em seguida e levantando poeira na estradinha. Demoramos uma meia hora pra chegar à delegacia. Uma policial nos atendeu e nos encaminhou para uma sala de interrogação, pedindo para que esperássemos. Sempre ao pensar em desistir ou em voltar para minha autocomiseração eu olhava para o James e recebia o conforto e a força que precisava. Ele estava me salvando pela terceira vez naquele dia e eu não via um meio de conseguir agradecer à altura.

Fomos atendidos por dois investigadores, tomaram nossos depoimentos e anotaram nossos nomes. Informaram que eu não poderia deixar o país até que o caso fosse finalizado, o que eu achei absurdo, afinal, eu era a vítima e não o algoz… Deveria ficar à disposição por quanto tempo?

"Casos de assédio sexual são prioridade em todo Canadá, cremos que em duas semanas já teremos alguma resposta para dar, ok?" - respondeu um deles.

"Mas enquanto isso eu tenho que ficar vendo a cara do homem que tentou me estuprar?" - redargui sem pensar muito, pedindo desculpas logo em seguida.

"Sinceramente, pedimos que não saia do Canadá, mas não precisa ficar naquela espelunca se não quiser, sra. Lauri. Vamos até lá pegar o depoimento dele até a tarde de amanhã. Com isso em mãos, vamos dar prosseguimento ao caso; provavelmente a juíza fará uma acareação no início da semana. Portanto, não vá muito longe, certo?" - respondeu o outro investigador, agradecendo em seguida e reforçando o valor daquilo que eu estava fazendo.

No lado de fora, um estranho peso pareceu sair dos meus ombros. Saber os passos que seriam dados, saber que num confronto a verdade prevalece (ou deveria prevalecer) e que agora havia outras pessoas a par do meu caso e simpatizantes com meu sofrimento me despertou um sentimento de estranha plenitude. Eu até mesmo consegui olhar para as nuvens com as pontas avermelhadas de fim de tarde e sorrir:

"Você estava certo, James. Deixar outros praticarem a justiça que buscamos pode ser confortador…" - peguei coragem do ar, num profundo suspiro e soltei: "E se a oferta de velar pelo meu sono era real, eu quero deixar essa parte nas mãos de outra pessoa também, sabe?"

"Hum… de vez em quando até o Matusalém "dá bola dentro"" - ele disse, contente e a última frase em português quase perfeito.

"Já não é a primeira vez que você usa expressões brasileiras, James… E seu português é muito bom! Já esteve no meu país?" - questionei, puxando conversa para que a meia hora da volta passasse mais rápido e eu pudesse estar numa cama o quanto antes, para deitar e chorar o que ficou "entalado".

Ele me disse que havia estado na Ceará, na década de 90 e que depois havia conhecido o Rio de Janeiro também, sempre a negócios e, por isso, tinha aprendido alguns jargões, sem contudo saber realmente falar português. Explicou que era uma espécie de "headhunter" de uma multinacional do ramo de investimentos. Sinceramente, não entendi quase nada! Mas não estava no meu melhor dia pra conseguir entender. Falei um pouco de mim, da minha carreira de Designer Gráfico, de São Paulo; do fato -triste- de nunca ter conhecido outros Estados brasileiros pelo preço que é viajar dentro do próprio país…

"Mas eu acho que você devia mesmo era ser super-herói, James! Você me salvou duas vezes fisicamente e uma vez psicologicamente, viu? Não é pra qualquer um! Já pensou nisso? Ou faz mesmo essas viagens pelo seu país pra ajudar aqueles que precisam?" - joguei as palavras de brincadeira no ar, como quem não espera uma resposta.

E ele novamente franziu o cenho, como quando eu questionei se o sobrenome era "Howlett" no café da manhã; não respondeu nada, o que foi bom pois eu não esperava nada mesmo. Não conseguia me conter de falar aquilo que queria, mas não me achava no direito de pedir uma "lista" do que podia ou não falar, já que estaríamos juntos por pouquíssimos dias. Ia ter que aprender a lidar com os sentimentos que alguns assuntos puxados por mim faziam aflorar nele; mas já tinha percebido a compreensão dele sobre minha ignorância e o fato de eu não fazer por mal.

Voltando a conversar ele admite: "Ah, a oferta foi real sim e tá de pé. Eu demoro pra dormir e tenho o sono leve, posso ser útil num momento desses, guria."

"Não tenho palavras, viu? Muito obrigada! Infelizmente, pela onda de adrenalina, eu também não vou conseguir dormir logo de cara… E vou precisar muito usar o banheiro, mais de uma vez durante a noite… Desculpe pela sinceridade, mas acho que hoje você verá o pior de mim, James…" - com cara de "sinto muito, mas nada posso fazer…"

"Fica de boa, eu entendo e, como eu disse, tô contigo nessa, valeu? Você tem a capacidade de me fazer lembrar de pessoas muito queridas e de fazer focar naquilo que eu vim fazer também…" - super enigmático e com um sorriso leve na boca.

Chegamos no estacionamento da Pousada e ele me disse pra pegar o que seria necessário para a noite e ir pro quarto dele, que a porta estaria aberta, ele ia na frente porque precisava dar uma arrumada. Nem consegui responder "ok", pois ele sumiu como uma flecha!


	7. Capítulo VI - A noite mais estranha

Ao entrar na Pousada a recepção estava vazia, subi as escadas sem maiores problemas e notei que a minha porta estava somente encostada. Terminei de abri-la e notei que a cama estava trocada, as toalhas limpas e tudo o mais que se deveria esperar estava no lugar, mas o recado da porta aberta havia sido dado… E, por Deus, eu não precisaria passar por esse medo a noite toda! Graças ao James!

Peguei um moletom surrado, minha pasta dental e escova além da minha toalhinha de rosto e fechei a porta com a chave, indo para o banheiro que estava aberto e, ao passar pela porta do meu salvador, bati de leve e avisei que ia ao toalete, ouvi um "ok" lá de dentro e assim fui me preparar. Ao olhar no espelho não acreditei o quanto meus olhos estavam "sumidos" de tanto chorar. Eles já eram pequenos, mas pareciam de uma oriental; eu também parecia mais velha… Quase não me reconheci no espelho e, foi nesse instante, que eu disse a mim mesma: "Não vou permitir que alguém faça isso comigo! Não permitirei que nada me seja tirado! Ainda mais de alguém sem escrúpulos! Eu sou forte, sou muito mais forte do que imagino e vou tirar forças desse momento. Eu vencerei!"

Essa autoafirmação acalentou meu Espírito e, imbuída dela eu entrei no quarto de James; moletom puído e chinelos no pé. Ele estava de calça de moletom também, e só. Se estivesse num outro momento da vida, teria podido elogiar o físico malhado dele, mas só anotei mentalmente isso e a quantidade de pelos espalhados pelo tórax. Ele me olhou de cima embaixo e disse: "É isso aí, garota! Seja lá o que tenha descoberto, funcionou melhor do que qualquer "terapia" que eu pudesse fazer, parabéns!" - e estendeu a mão para que eu tivesse meu reconhecimento fixado na mente.

"Nada melhor que uma boa olhada no espelho, né?" - estendi a mão também.

"No espelho da alma, hein?" - e piscou. "Olha, o sofá que eu falei era esse aqui, bem mais perto da porta e a sua cama é aquela lá, já tá te esperando. Eles trocaram todos os lençóis, o serviço de quarto aqui é muito bom, né? Fique à vontade, se quiser dormir, se precisar chorar, se precisar conversar, estou aqui, guria." - e se jogou no sofá, cruzando as pernas e colocando as mãos na nuca se ajeitou todo, me deixando mesmo à vontade naquela cama de casal gigante.

Senti um piri-piri tão grande que saí correndo pro banheiro, gritando onde ia e que já voltava. Só consegui ouvir uma risada dele, espero que pela situação e não de mim, nunca saberei… Ao voltar, dei uma olhada geral no quarto e vi que tinha a mesma janela gigante que o meu, as mesmas cortinas e a mesma visão das Rochosas do lado de fora, com a Lua entre nuvens aparecendo de vez em quando e mostrando as várias árvores lá atrás que se estendiam até perder de vista. Sentei na cama, com a intenção de anotar o que me aconteceu, para que depois minha mente não invente ou complete frases... Mas ao começar a escrever, novamente tive que correr pro banheiro e, ao voltar, encontrei James com um copo de água e uma pílula nas mãos: "Tá a fim de parar com essa correria? Toma isso, ok?" e eu não questionei. Peguei os dois itens e tomei, agradecendo e sentando novamente na cama. Ele sentou do meu lado, com alguma distância e ponderou: "'cê sabe que 'tá sendo muito forte em relação a tudo isso, mas que não precisa se fazer de forte, né? Não tem problema nenhum em conversar mais, expor possíveis fragilidades. Se não for comigo, que seja com seu marido ou namorado, sabe? Ou mesmo com alguém da sua família. Foi o que 'cê disse: aqui não é Vegas, o que aconteceu aqui vai te acompanhar por algum tempo e isso precisa ser resolvido, saca?"

"Fica tranquilo, eu me olhei no espelho e decidi que não vou deixar um perdedor como aquele cara me atormentar, me fazer parecer cansada, mais velha ou desiludida. Eu tenho minha família pra conversar sim, mas não sei o quanto eles precisam saber disso. Só vou descobrir quando e se bater uma "bad", né não?" - e sorri, agradecendo e tentando deixá-lo tranquilo. Eu não estava fingindo essa melhora, eu realmente tinha optado seguir em frente, como alguém que escuta seus próprios conselhos.

Ele voltou pro sofá mais resignado e, pra mim, o sono foi chegando de tal forma que não consegui conter por muito tempo, fiquei me imaginando se aquela pequena pílula tinha algo a ver com isso… O sono foi agitado mas eu não tive noção disso, só depois que James me contou no dia seguinte...

Ele também me contou que estava no sofá e, lá pela meia noite ouviu passos no corredor -eu não sei como, já que a porta era extremamente larga e impedia qualquer passagem de som!- e alguém tentando forçar a abertura da minha porta. Ele disse que deixou a pessoa fazer todo o trabalho e que, ao ouvir abrir a porta, levantou rapidamente também, abrindo a dele e entrando com tudo no meu quarto. Não deu outra! Era John querendo tirar satisfação do que havia acontecido... Meu salvador não me disse no dia seguinte o que ele fez ou o que conversaram, mas o filho do sr. Crow não esperou os investigadores irem até a pousada, ele mesmo se apresentou na delegacia e informou que havia tentado algo contra meu consentimento...

O que eu vivenciei é o seguinte: Em meio daquele sono perturbado, ouvi novamente um grito, dessa vez parecia mesmo humano e era de dor profunda, quando levantei de supetão da cama, consegui ver James já de pé, atrás da cortina, ao lado da cama. Ele somente fez sinal com o dedo pra eu me manter em silêncio e foi o que fiz... Ele voltou a olhar pra escuridão que às vezes era clareada pela luz da Lua e foi quase possível ouvir rumores abaixo da janela, bem próximos de nós. Meu estômago deu um nó e me veio uma vontade de gritar, mas James sentou-se na cama e cobriu levemente minha boca com a mão, enquanto continuava a prestar atenção lá fora e, se não me engano, a respirar profundamente, como que procurando algum odor...

Minha mente estava tão cansada por não dormir direito, pelos perrengues que havia passado durante o dia que já não concatenava muito bem as coisas mas, se ele realmente era capaz de fazer isso, nada impedia que fosse quem eu havia pensado desde o início! James Howlett, a.k.a. Wolverine, a.k.a. Logan, a.k.a. Caolho, a.k.a. Arma X e outros mais!

Quando os sons pararam no lado de fora e foi possível perceber o movimento de algumas árvores bem adiante, ele retirou a mão da minha boca e soltou: "Precisamos conversar, guria...", ainda em voz baixa.

"Que diabos foi aquilo?! Alguém foi morto? Era um grito humano de dor, não?!" - foram as únicas sentenças que eu consegui soltar, com os olhos arregalados e sussurrando, imitando o comportamento daquele que sabia o que estava fazendo.

"Olha, eu sei que pode parecer bizarro, mas eu estou aqui pra "caçar" essa coisa, seja lá o que for e fazer com que pare de matar animais; eu queria ter conseguido antes de ele matar alguma pessoa, mas acho que não tive essa felicidade... Fato é que, respondendo às suas perguntas: eu não sei se ele é o diabo, mas se for será mais complicado do que imaginei; com certeza alguém foi morto sim, pois era um grito de mulher e, não sei se você notou, mas ele estava bem abaixo da nossa janela -eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça- e foi o suficiente pra eu conseguir sentir e gravar o cheiro dele -fiz uma cara de "wtf?"- ao que ele respondeu: "e é sobre isso que precisamos conversar..."

"Então conversemos, James!" - eu assenti baixinho e com a cabeça.

"Não dá pra ser aqui, não quero correr riscos… 'cê aceita ir comigo até meu carro e irmos até uma cabana perto daquele lago, antes da floresta de pinheiros? Se não quiser, eu entendo, 'tá?"

"Olha, as paredes e portas dessa pousada são bem grossos, que riscos você poderia correr ao conversarmos aqui eu não entendo… Mas eu costumo ser uma boa julgadora de caráter e já notei que o teu é confiável, portanto, aceito ir!" - ele entrou atrás do biombo e saiu de lá com uma camiseta regata branca sobre o moletom cinza que usava, calçou tênis e pegou a chave do carro:

"Ótimo! Vamos!"- abrindo a porta e me esperando colocar os chinelos.

Era madrugada ainda e o frescor da noite outonal ficava úmido pela quantidade de árvores naquele local. A porta da frente da pousada parecia fechada com chave, mas James não teve dificuldades em abrí-la com um pequeno tranco, deixou-me passar e saiu em seguida, apertando o controle do carro e destravando as portas. Dessa vez, a urgência em conversar era tanta que o cavalheirismo tinha deixado de existir. Rumou para o lado do motorista, todo impaciente, já ligando o carro antes de eu colocar o cinto.

O tal lago ficava cerca de 8 minutos da pousada, mas James fez em cinco. A cabana era fora da estrada, pegando uma trilha de terra que contornava o lago em ¼ da sua circunferência. Era toda de madeira, construída com toras bem grossas de madeira escura e parecia estar há muito tempo sem nenhum habitante. A brecada foi brusca e a iminência evidente. Ele saltou do carro e foi na direção da porta, abrindo-a com uma chave que estava enterrada num vaso de cactus ao lado da porta. Ao entrarmos, vi a lareira logo na parede oposta à porta, um sofá de cinco lugares um pouco distante dela, no meio do caminho entre a lareira e a porta por onde acabáramos de entrar. Do lado esquerdo uma pesada peça de couro pendurada no teto separava o local de descanso e do lado direito uma pequena, mas completa cozinha finalizaram o quadro.

"Senta onde achar mais confortável, guria… Apontando pro sofá" - ao que percebi terem espécies de "puffs" nas laterais do sofá e uma grande almofada colocada diante da lareira, com espaço para duas pessoas. Tudo naquela cabana era bem intimista, aconchegante, o sofá era a única peça que destoava desse quadro, permitindo a reunião de mais pessoas. Amigos, talvez? Agradeci com a cabeça e rumei para o sofá mesmo, mais próximo de uma das laterais. A minha cabeça começava a latejar de dor, pelas poucas horas de sono… Coloquei a mão instintivamente nela e James rumou para a cozinha, abrindo um dos armários e tirando um café em pó solúvel, junto com um chocolate em pó e fazendo uma bebida com leite morno pra nós dois. Definitivamente, seus movimentos denotavam o quanto conhecia aquela cabana e seu silêncio o quanto ele queria evitar aquela conversa…

"Olha, você tem certeza de que eu preciso saber o que tem pra me contar? Dentro de duas semanas estarei no Brasil, longe de tudo isso e de toda essa "confusão" que minhas férias se transformaram… Vale a pena?" - tentei puxar conversa e assegurar que eu não tinha, apesar de ter, nenhuma curiosidade quanto ao que ele pretendia me contar.

"'cê "notou" que 'tá sendo complicado pra iniciar a conversa, né?... Eu demoro, mas chego lá! E acho crucial que 'cê saiba, Liura…" - terminando de remexer o cappuccino.


	8. Capítulo VII - E esse sou eu

Ele caminhou mais pausadamente até onde eu estava, trazendo duas xícaras com a bebida e, provavelmente, imaginando quais palavras ia pronunciar. Assim que estendeu uma das xícaras para mim, puxou um dos "puffs" de modo a ficar sentado na minha frente.

"'cê sempre teve essa intuição "afiada" e esse comportamento que -na maioria das vezes- é confundido pelos outros como "permissibilidade"? - olhando-me diretamente e me fazendo parar um pouco a respiração, antes de questionar:

"Não imaginava que essa conversa seria sobre mim… Mas vamos lá: na minha crença espiritual isso é chamado de empatia e, bem, desde que me entendo por gente eu a tive sim… E meu comportamento já me trouxe -como você pôde presenciar- muitos problemas, mas nunca um tão "cabeludo" assim…" - tomei um gole do cappuccino e tive que demonstrar o quanto aquilo estava bom, com um sonoro "hum" e uma cheirada mais profunda dentro da xícara.

"Na verdade, não é só sobre você, saca?... Esse tipo de "habilidade" que parece normal, ou sem importância mas que compõe nossa vida é aquilo que nós chamamos de "super humano"" - ele também tomou um gole da sua bebida.

""nós" quem?..." - eu questionei, levantando uma sobrancelha e não acreditando naquela ladainha…

"A organização que eu trabalho, Li. A mesma que foi usada pra alavancar o termo "mutante", manja? Eu também tenho algo de "super humano" e fiquei muito surpreso ao, no primeiro momento que nos encontramos, 'cê ter aludido a algo que fazia sentido total e, algumas horas depois, ter me chamado de "super herói", não que eu me veja assim, mas é desse modo que nos pintaram nos "comics", né?" - dando um último gole maior e apoiando a xícara no chão, esperando alguma reação minha.

"Está me dizendo que você é um mutante, o mesmo que tem esqueleto de adamantium e que se chama Wolverine? Está tirando um sarro da minha cara porque eu disse que gostava dele, é isso?!" - apoiando a xícara no chão também, mas levantando o corpo e me virando pra porta. "Eu não sei qual a graça doentia de "brincar" com algo assim, sr. James, mas eu estou indo embora, não vou ficar aqui pra ver, ok?"

Ele também se levanta, sem fazer menção de me impedir, mas andando atrás de mim e dizendo "Adamantium não existe, guria! Foi um metal inventado pra HQ e tu sabe disso… Pensa no mais básico, pensa nas possibilidades, vai?... Me dá uma chance!" - e parando de me seguir ele completa: "Por que eu teria todo o trabalho de te apoiar e defender pra depois sacanear assim contigo? Não é lógico, né?"

Aquelas últimas palavras chamaram minha atenção. "pensa no básico"

"O básico que eu consigo pensar são sentidos super aguçados, capacidade de se curar mais rápido ou até mesmo garras de osso, você tem algum desses fatores, sr. James? E se tiver, por que o fato de eu saber seria "crucial""? - parei de ir para a porta, voltando meu corpo na direção dele, sem contudo me mover e cruzando os braços.

"Bom, os dois primeiros itens são meio difíceis de provar, né? Eu poderia dizer que ainda tem um pouco de cheiro de lavanda em você; que você balbuciou palavras de agradecimento enquanto dormia no seu quarto, mas percebe que te deixariam na mesma incredulidade, né? Pois são coisas que eu poderia ter conseguido por outros meios, ou mesmo inventado; agora… As garras de osso são algo que eu posso mostrar pra você, se estiver pronta pra ver. O que me diz?" - apontando novamente pro sofá e virando-se na direção do "puff".

A parte da lavanda me surpreendeu, mas como ele disse, o uso do banheiro é coletivo e os sais de banho estão lá, pra todo mundo ver. Se eu falo dormindo, jamais poderei saber, a não ser acreditar na palavra dele. Agora, a curiosidade que me preencheu a alma quando ele comentou das garras, foi quase como um imã potentíssimo que me fez descruzar os braços caminhar na direção do sofá, sem esperar um segundo convite.

Sentei-me e ele esticou o antebraço de modo paralelo à mim, deixando a mão esquerda apontando para onde seria o quarto da cabana, a outra mão estava apoiada na coxa e, então, dos metacarpos começaram a surgir pequeninas pontas afiadas, não de ossos, mas de algo mais parecido com dentes, de um branco que, a princípio, saía um pouco avermelhado pelo sangue do romper a pele, mas que depois ficava alvo.

Levei minhas mãos à boca, misto de surpresa e contentamento. Depois, instintivamente, minha mão direita se dirigiu àquelas garras, ele havia mostrado as três pontas, mas somente continuou a ejetar a que estava entre o dedo indicador e o médio.

"Elas parecem marfim!..." - foi o que consegui balbuciar e ele assentiu com a cabeça. "E são lindas!" - olhando nos olhos dele, pude perceber um leve rubor e um sorriso nervoso seguido da retração das garras e profunda análise de como eu estava, tentando perceber além da minha expressão de surpresa com olhos perscrutadores. Como eu não retirasse minha mão direita de cima da mão esquerda dele e não esboçasse nenhuma reação ele quebrou o silêncio:

"'tá tudo bem?" - colocando a mão direita sobre a minha.

"Vo-você é real?... Ou eu estou naqueles sonhos que imitam a vida?" - procurando alguma resposta naqueles olhos azuis.

"Acho que tu é a primeira que não grita, saca? E ainda por cima as chama de lindas e diz que 'tá num sonho… Viu como no fundo 'cê sempre soube que isso podia ser real? Pelo mesmo motivo de, provavelmente, ter algum dom psíquico também! Eu sou muito real e, com certeza, se isso fosse um sonho, tu acordaria depois desse choque, não acha?" - ele sorri, dando "tapinhas" na minha mão enquanto falava.

"Qual seu verdadeiro nome? Como eu devo te chamar? E eu ainda não saquei qual a "crucialidade"…" - removendo a mão debaixo da dele e secando as duas na calça, pois elas estavam suadas demais!

"Essa parte ´tá certa nas HQs, meu nome é James mesmo, James Howlett, como 'cê intuiu quando nos conhecemos; não tenho codinomes, mas sim o apelido de Jimmy, daí fica a teu critério. O Wolverine e o Logan só existem nos quadrinhos, sinto desapontar…"

Voltei a pegar a xícara e terminei de tomar meu cappuccino. A minha mente tinha aberto um novo mundo que eu não conseguiria, e não consigo, colocar em palavras! Imagine um mundo onde algumas pessoas realmente pudessem ser heróis ou heroínas? Onde elas pudessem fazer a diferença para os outros por diferenças genéticas que existissem nelas? Que massa!

"Quanto a ser crucial 'cê saber sobre mim, era pra, na verdade, tentar te inserir nesse grupo também, informando que essa tua empatia e capacidade de tratar as pessoas como se as conhecessem desde sempre não são comuns e, portanto, fazem de você alguém como eu, não diria em menor ou maior escala, apenas diferente, certo? Pra você acreditar mais em si, confiar nesse sexto sentido. Pela "conversinha" que tive com John (e explicou o que aconteceu durante a noite) ele vai se apresentar na polícia amanhã cedo e todo o seu processo andará mais rápido e, com isso, você poderia ser minha 'parceira temporária' na busca do ser que 'tá amedrontando as redondezas e, ao que parece, matou uma pessoa hoje… Eu sou muito de ação, precisaria de alguém mais "sensitivo", 'cê me entende?" - explicou pausadamente, com um olhar muito "pidão", querendo que eu aceitasse de pronto tudo isso.

"Ah, James, eu não sei…. Participar de algo assim, tão grande… Estou achando que é demais pra mim, que você não está levando em conta as minhas dificuldades, enfim, 'tá botando muita fé em algo que eu não tenho certeza de conseguir realizar… Eu não sou mutante, não tem como eu ser!.. E não sei se consigo, Jim… Posso te chamar assim?" - eu não conseguia retribuir o olhar dele e, portanto, comecei a olhar para o fundo da xícara e soltei um: "Desculpa…" - bem baixinho.

Por alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois falou mais nada, apesar da minha mente continuar fervilhando, pensando nas possibilidades, nas capacidades, no fato de eu nunca saber se não tentar, mas eu poderia morrer tentando… Ou ele teria como garantir que disso eu não morreria? E mesmo se garantisse, como eu poderia acreditar? Meu Deus! Isso é muito legal! É uma chance pra vida, pra fazer a diferença! Você vai "amarelar" num momento desses, Liura?

Foi então que eu senti uma leve tontura, até voltei a olhar para o James e levei a mão livre para o lado do corpo, segurando firme no sofá, foi algo bem rápido, antes da voz suave e alegre de uma mulher invadir minha mente, a mesma voz que já havia dito para eu ter cuidado:

"Olá, Liura! James pediu minha ajuda como forma de mostrar que ele não estava mentindo pra você e aqui estou eu. Sou a esposa dele, meu nome é Rosie e, como você está vivenciando, sou telepata." - Fiquei aturdida, tanto pela experiência quanto pelo nome, o quanto as HQs usaram da vida real?

"Isso é possível? - Verbalizei, esperando uma resposta de qualquer um deles. E os dois responderam "sim, claro!", completou James: "Se mesmo experienciando isso você ainda nos achar impostores, eu posso conseguir alguém que atravessa paredes, ou até um outro que se teleporte, Li!..."

"Hum... Bom dia, Rosie, é um imenso prazer conhecê-la. Mas depois de tudo que mostraram, vocês conseguem entender os motivos pelos quais eu me acho totalmente dispensável nisso tudo? Vocês já são um "time", já têm tudo acertado e são os verdadeiros heróis… Eu sou só uma turista de férias!" - comentei mentalmente, enquanto percebia que James também recebia minhas palavras em sua mente, graças à Rosie.

A voz feminina voltou a aparecer, de modo muito sutil: "Eu vou deixá-los conversar, Liura… Eu entendo suas dúvidas e também compartilho de alguns apontamentos, especialmente aquele que diz sobre nunca saber se não tentar, garota… Mas respeitamos, acima de tudo, sua decisão… Adeus!"

"É… 'cê pode 'tá certa… Esse é um defeito meu, saca? Sempre que eu vejo alguém com maiores possibilidades, vivendo uma vida "normal", eu me questiono o quanto essa pessoa gostaria de poder fazer diferente. Se ninguém chegar em você e falar que determinadas atitudes e comportamentos são raros, 'cê vai passar a vida inteira achando que é normal ser assim… Mas algo me que diz que tu não é esse tipo de pessoa, 'tô certo?" - e sorriu abertamente, estendendo a mão e me convidando para levantar.


	9. Capítulo VIII - O gene X

As afirmações de James e sua pergunta final são muito pertinentes, como ele mesmo havia tentado explicar antes, seu trabalho consistia também em seu um "headhunter" de pessoas com capacidades extra humanas. Isso explicaria o fato dele dar atenção a alguém como eu. E, realmente, não era o tipo que perdia oportunidades de saber mais sobre mim mesma, de me capacitar e, se possível, fazer a diferença! Mas será que eu realmente era o que eles alegaram? Como ter certeza disso?

"Olha, Jim, eu 'tô acabada… Não 'tô conseguindo raciocinar direito. Preciso de 8 horas de sono por dia" - e tive que rir de mim mesma, dando uma informação tão simples dessas a um cara como aquele…

"Putz! É mesmo, guria! Eu não preciso de tantas horas de sono e acabo esquecendo que muitas pessoas precisam… Fazer o seguinte: fica aqui na cabana, dorme tranquila na cama que eu fico, de novo, no sofá, valeu?! Fica tranquila que nenhum dos teus pesadelos vai te alcançar aqui, ok? 'cê se importa se eu fumar um charutão? Nessa parte, os quadrinhos também foram fiéis" - e tirou de uma gaveta próxima da lareira um charuto que parecia cubano.

Apesar de não curtir muito esse tipo de coisa, que razões teria eu para impedir a pessoa que me salvou três vezes de fazer o que quisesse, não é mesmo? Assenti com a cabeça e agradeci verbalmente, me movimentando para atrás da cortina de couro, encontrando uma cama de casal bem rústica, com chifres de animais no espaldar que acima tinha uma janela cheia de elementos inuítes; no pé da cama havia um baú de madeira escura, sobre ele algumas peles de animais e, cobrindo a cama, apenas uma peça de algodão cru. Na lateral esquerda da cama também havia uma janela, contudo esta estava coberta por cortinas também pesadas de couro. Não havia nenhum sinal de iluminação elétrica, aliás, em nenhum local da cabana… Como ainda era madrugada só a claridade da Lua penetrava tenuemente pela pequena janela acima da cabeceira da cama. Só de saber que não estava mais na pousada e que James era quem era, parece que todo nervosismo passou e aquele "peso" nos ombros desapareceu, caindo em mim um cansaço total que só me permitiu arrastar os pés até a cama e deitar desleixadamente, dormindo em seguida, sem nem mesmo sentir o cheiro do charuto que ele fumava com tanto prazer.

Acordei refeita, sentando na cama e respirando fundo desci meu tronco até os pés, fiz meus agradecimentos ao Universo e levantei lentamente, esticando também as mãos até o mais alto que podia, sentindo quase todas as minhas vértebras estalarem. O rosto de James apareceu em seguida, com outra xícara nas mãos:

"Caracas, guria! Tu é jovem demais pra 'tá "crocante" assim… Não brincou quando disse que era sedentária, hein? Fiz um café mais forte pra começarmos o dia, tá servida?" - rindo da primeira sentença e oferecendo-me a xícara, completa: "Tem também pão e frutas na cozinha. Sinta-se à vontade pra comer."

"Rá! Muito engraçado, James… Era dessas dificuldades que eu falava antes… Tenho já duas hérnias lombares, além de alguns "probleminhas" mentais eventuais, que me fazem ter pânico em algumas situações…." - aceitando a xícara e dando um gole, enquanto me levantava.

"Olha, sobre as hérnias não tem muito que possamos fazer, mas sobre o pânico eu acho que tem tudo a ver com essas suas intuições ou empatias, saca? Se você permitir, a Rosie podia tentar te ajudar, sei lá… O que me diz?" - seguindo-me até a cozinha e empalando uma maçã com a garra indicadora da mão direita. "É muito bom poder usar minhas garras rotineiramente" - diante da minha cara -ainda- de "não acredito…. isso é muito louco!"

"Desculpa perguntar, mas a Rosie é ruiva?" - e soltei um sorrisinho, enquanto passava manteiga numa fatia de pão integral.

"Claro que é! Eu não ia deixar aquele pessoal da Marvel passar por cima disso. Já me basta o tanto que ele sofre naquelas histórias! Fiquei tão feliz quando ele morreu!" - e soltou uma sonora risada, acompanhada de um movimento rápido de corte da maçã e mordida numa das metades.

Não pude deixar de rir também, molhando meu pão no café e aguentando uma cara de curiosidade por parte de James sobre o que eu estava fazendo. Só pude soltar um "Que foi? Gosto assim…" e dei de ombros; voltando a questionar depois: "Quem teve a incrível ideia de escrever sobre vocês? Vocês apareceram depois das revistinhas, pra comprovar que o Stan Lee era um visionário?" - eu questionei.

"É muito difícil saber… O Stan era muito viajado e observador. Eu estive sempre no Canadá, ele veio aqui algumas vezes, pra espairecer, sempre trazia algum desenhista e roteirista também. Mas eu acho que ele sacou mesmo que era possível surgir mutações assim antes de nos conhecer… Fato é que eu o considero um super humano também. Ele fazia as perguntas certas, nas horas exatas e aí a gente não tinha porque esconder o que era. - sentou-se num banquinho perto das frutas - Uma pena ele já ter feito a grande viagem… Mas uma coisa é certa: a Marvel escreveu sobre o Wolverine depois que ele me conheceu, naquela época eu era solteiro e vivia nas Rochosas, fazendo as vezes de guia e, ocasionalmente, trabalhando de lenhador. Eu me considerava um pária, não tinha ninguém pra quem pudesse contar, todos que eu conhecia já tinham morrido… - a voz de James foi se tornando mais baixa, cheia de saudades - Eu realmente fugi de casa quando as garras apareceram pela primeira vez. E quando eu senti todos aqueles cheiros e ouvi tudo ao mesmo tempo, achava que tinha ficado louco! Corri o quanto pude procurando silêncio e paz, encontrei aqui nas Montanhas. Aos poucos fui vendo que eremita não era a minha "praia" e desci pra buscar alguma colocação profissional. Eu parecia ter 15 anos… Mas já estava com quase 30! Mas 'cê não veio até aqui pra saber da minha vida, né?" - ele voltou a sorrir, seus olhos azuis miravam novamente pra realidade.

"Olha, aí que você se engana, viu?... Se soubesse o quanto é incrível poder conversar com um ídolo!... Eu não deixo de ser uma fã sua, James! Mais uma nesse vasto universo de fãs!" - meus olhos até brilhavam e, levantando a manga da camiseta, mostrei pra ele minha tatuagem: três garras no braço direito, de onde escorria um leve sangue, imitando uma capa dos X-Men, onde aparecem Logan e Jean se pegando. "'tá entendendo o nível de fanatismo?"

Ele não acredita, arregala os olhos e sorri de lado, ficando novamente com um leve, mas perceptível, rubor: "Eu 'tô ligado do que os fãs são capazes! Eu não passo muito tempo olhando a internet, já que essas pessoas são fãs do Wolverine, eles nem sabem da minha existência, que é muito diferente da dele! Mas pelo pouco que vejo, tem até umas "loucuras" maiores por aí, né? Saca, não tenho adamantium, não sou "pegador" e nem ando tanto de moto; muito menos pago briga com almofadinha em escola, porque na verdade eu sou diretor de uma..." - soltou, quase que aliviado por não ser o Wolverine.

Não pude deixar de sorrir dos comentários, fazendo carinha de "pena" ao ouvir que ele não era pegador e ficando muito interessada nessa parte de "diretor de escola", bem como no tal "gene X", ao que acabei perguntando:

"Mas essa escola e essas pessoas possuem algum estudo genético sobre o tal "gene X"? A ciência não fala nada de vocês, no caso, de nós." - e sorri nervoso, era complicado se imaginar parte de algo assim.

Ele segura na minha mão com um sorriso quando eu comento sobre "nós" e completa: "Existem evidências científicas sim, com o projeto Genoma e como o governo canadense tem interesse em nós, eles realizam esses testes genéticos. Ao que parece, muitas características que não são físicas, como no teu caso e no da Rosie, podem não aparecer no DNA como algo realmente mutado, mas no meu caso e no daqueles que citei: garota que atravessa paredes e rapaz que se teleporta, os genes podem ser encontrados sim. Mas o engraçado é que a tentativa de replicar essas mutações com 'loci' conhecidos não resultou na mesma mutação... -e eu arregalei os olhos, soltando "que é isso?! experimentos em humanos?"- Ah! Não! São modelos de inteligência artificial, que eu saiba, ainda não tentaram experimentos em humanos não, aff… Continuando, ao que parece é a vontade por trás do corpo que determina como a mutação vai se manifestar. Muito louco, né? Quer dizer que mutações iguais podem ter resultados totalmente diferentes, dependendo da pessoa."

"Eu não sei você, mas pra mim isso faz total sentido! Já que eu acredito em algo que preexiste depois da morte e que, portanto, anima o corpo durante a vida e seria essa 'vontade por trás do corpo'... Eu até aceitaria a ajuda da Rosie sim, mas não quero ter meu DNA analisado…" - tinha terminado meu café e estava cortando uma maçã com a faca.

"Ouviu, Rosie?" - ele verbalizou.

"Sim, meu amor" - ela respondeu em nossas mentes, não de modo desconfortável, mas vai saber desde quando ela estava "escondida" lá, né?...

E eu, enquanto levava o copo pra lavar e jogava fora os restos da maçã, soltei: "E então, qual é o plano, pessoal?"


	10. Capítulo IX - Ações dum investigador

"Creio que o primeiro passo é irmos até a cidadezinha e ver quem foi que morreu, sabe… Infelizmente, chegando perto do corpo pode ser que eu consiga alguma pista olfativa, ou que você tenha alguma intuição, sei lá. No meu _modus operandi_ esse seria o primeiro passo. Topas?" - James completa, colocando a mão no meu ombro, já do meu lado na pia.

"Como eu não faço ideia de como agir, essa parece uma opção sensata" - e voltei o rosto, sorrindo abertamente, como eu sempre fazia com aqueles a quem considero. "Mas antes eu preciso me trocar, vamos voltar pra Pousada e, com certeza, "dar o que falar", né? Sumimos por quantas horas? Mas pode deixar que na primeira oportunidade eu nego qualquer relacionamento nosso, ok? Direi a verdade: somos amigos"

"Olha… Pode ser vantajoso se fingirmos ser um casal, não?"

"Vantajoso pra quem?!" - levantei uma sobrancelha. "Não gosto de mentiras, nem fingimentos, Jim. Comigo ou é, ou não é, tá bom?" - achando necessário esclarecer algumas coisinhas antes de prosseguirmos.

"Ei! Ok, ok… Não quis ofender e não sabia dessa sua moral também. 'tá certo, ficamos como amigos, 'tá perfeito pra mim também." - ele uniu as palavras às mãos altas, como alguém que é desarmado e não tem para onde fugir.

Chegamos e soubemos pelo sr. Crow que a excursão indo para outra parte das Rochosas já havia saído. James intercedeu, dizendo que ele mesmo já havia sido guia por aquelas regiões e, diante do ocorrido com o filho dele, achou melhor oferecer os serviços, era portanto desnecessário contar com os dois para continuar as excursões. O sr. Crow ficou desconfortável com a citação da atitude do filho e lançou um olhar malévolo na minha direção, indo para os fundos e fechando a divisória na nossa cara!

"Aliás, se quiser ficar na cabana, eu super topo… Poderíamos fazer daquele lugar nosso "QG", o que me diz? Durante a noite, você e a Rosie podem treinar e aí conseguimos mais "liberdade" pra agir nas redondezas." - ele disse isso, apoiado com os cotovelos no balcão de atendimento e com a perna direita apoiando na parede deste balcão.

"Mesmo? Eu não sei se a pousada reembolsa… Meu dinheiro está justo para as férias, James. Não sei…" - acabei parando na frente dele e coloquei a mão direita na queixo.

"E quem falou em dinheiro? Nossos colaboradores não precisam gastar pra ajudar. Uma pena que eu ainda não tenha pra te pagar - e riu - mas ao menos não terá que se preocupar com nada durante nossa "caçada", valeu? Se tu tiver de acordo, subimos agora e pegamos nossas coisas, deixamos no carro e vamos bater perna por aí, investigando um pouco." - e agiu como se eu já tivesse concordado.

Sem nem responder, acabei subindo atrás dele as escadas e me despedindo mentalmente daquele lugar que me aturou por um dia e me trouxe tantas possibilidades! Boas e ruins…

Rapidamente refiz as malas e James me ajudou a descer as escadas. Fazendo chistes sobre eu ser a mulher mais prática que ele já conheceu, por estar levando pouca bagagem e arrematou "e sem muitos cosméticos ou maquiagens, hein?" - dando uma respirada sonora. Tive que sorrir e aproveitei para explicar que achava perda de tempo passar maquiagem, ou tingir o cabelo, ou se depilar constantemente. Como ele era casado e não tinha demonstrado nada de "sacana", ao contrário, afirmou que era diferente de Logan por não ser "pegador" eu passei a considerá-lo um irmão mais velho e, portanto, eu poderia conversar sobre qualquer coisa com ele, certo? E eu não tinha paciência para determinadas coisas! Excesso de cuidados era uma delas.

"É que tu não precisa, né, guria?! Esses cabelos grisalhos aí dão até um charme" - ele rematou, arrastando a mala para fora e não me esperando responder.

Como sabia que ele ouviria, soltei um "muito obrigada" e fui para o balcão fazer meu check-out. Toquei a campainha e o sr. Crow apareceu de muito mal humor.

"Vim fazer meu check-out, sr… Preciso assinar alguma coisa?" - tentei expressar algum agradecimento na minha voz.

"'cê sabe que não tem reembolso, né?" - soltou bruscamente.

"Não me lembro de ter pedido um, sr." - arrematei, sem deixar minha indignação transparecer na voz.

"Pff… Vou pegar a papelada, aguente aí" - e entrou novamente, voltando em alguns minutos. Estendeu alguns papéis na minha direção e disse que deveria esperar pela checagem do quarto. Ao que eu retruquei que se houvesse algum problema, o restante do dinheiro serviria para isso "Passar bem, sr.!"

Ao sair percebi que James havia rido um bocado da minha conversa com o sr. Crow e eu avisei que o seguiria com meu trailer alugado, ele respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça, entrando no fora de estrada e acelerando a caminho da cidadezinha. O necrotério ficava lá e ele pretendia chegar o mais perto possível do corpo da noite anterior para conseguir alguma pista.

Ao dirigir por alguns quilômetros sozinha pude repensar aquelas férias e nas pessoas que havia encontrado na Pousada. Fiquei pensando o que poderia ter sido falado para eles sobre mim e, depois me peguei rindo de mim mesma, pois nunca me importei muito com a opinião das pessoas que não analisam os fatos e confiam em depoimentos de terceiros. É tão obtuso conhecer apenas um lado da verdade…

"Concordo plenamente" - disse aquela voz "quente" de mulher na minha cabeça.

Sorri e pensei o quanto os quadrinhos tinham "dedos" quanto à invasão do pensamento das pessoas e o quanto isso não acontecia na vida real. Sabia que Rosie tinha consciência desse pensamento e ela retrucou:

"É um pouco mais complicado que isso, mas eu não tenho o direito de falar, apenas James pode se pronunciar, se e quando quiser, Liura. Mas se eu te incomodo…" - aí eu tive que cortar com um sonoro "Não!", explicando que era mesmo a falta de costume, só isso. Aproveitei para questionar o quanto ela sabia de mim, ao que ela respondeu "praticamente tudo…" e isso me frustrou um pouco, fiquei pensando se James também tinha esse acesso, e a ruiva retrucou que não, mas que não faria mal algum, pois tudo era tão genuíno e singelo. Agradeci, mas também questionei o quanto essas palavras não classificavam "monótono", afinal, eu era uma pessoa normal, tendo uma vida normal, até aquelas férias.

"Pessoas normais não se apaixonam por personagens de HQs, Liura… E, ao menos as que eu conheço, não resolvem viver uma vida sem buscar, muitas vezes incessantemente, a sua outra metade! Sabe, eu poderia contar numa mão aquelas pessoas que se sentem completas consigo. E isso é tudo, menos normal, minha cara…"

Fiquei meio emburrada, era complexo ser analisada por alguém que não estava na minha frente e que expunha partes da minha vida assim. Mas realmente, ela não disse nada que não fosse real e, depois de uns minutos em silêncio, somente consegui pensar: "Escolhas, não? Cada ser faz a sua… Nos falamos mais à noite, Rosie. James estacionou o carro."

A placa de "necrotério" estava meio desbotada e, pensando que o lado de fora estava assim o que dizer de dentro da construção. Nem bem desceu do carro, James colocou a mão no nariz e fez uma careta, até pra quem não tinha sentidos aguçados, aquele odor de morte era quase palpável!

"Achei que o lugar estaria vazio, Li. Mas ao que parece eles recebem corpos de muitas cidadelas ao redor… Meu! Que fedor!" - e forçando o corpo a entrar, começou a caminhar para a recepção do lugar.

Um simpático atendente, com algumas olheiras, nos cumprimentou e James já foi dizendo a que veio: "Oi, boa tarde pra você também. Eu e minha amiga queremos saber se poderíamos ver o corpo de quem morreu nesta madrugada, perto da pousada Crow. Parece que foi ataque de algum animal, 'tô certo?" - e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, rematando com um sorriso e encarando o atendente olho no olho.

"De-desculpe, senhor… Mas somente os familiares podem vir reconhecer o corpo. O senhor e sua amiga são familiares?" - mexendo nervosamente na gola da camiseta sob o avental branco.

James coloca a mão no bolso de trás e solta: "Eu, minha amiga e Benjamim -referindo-se a uma nota de cem dólares- somos familiares sim…" - fiquei chocada com a rapidez com que ele arquitetou tudo. Já devia estar acostumado a isso, pois o rapaz olhou para a nota com olhar cobiçador e arrematou: "Nada de fotos, ok?" e James entregou a nota, acenando positivamente com a cabeça: "Fica tranquilo, nada de fotos".

Virando-se para mim ele remata: "Se não quiser ver, pode ficar na porta esperando, valeu? Quando eles comentam sobre fotos é porque o estado do corpo merece uma manchete…" - e voltou a seguir o atendente que ia à frente a passos largos.

A última coisa que eu precisava ver era um corpo irreconhecível, portanto, deixei James entrar e fiquei do lado de fora do grande freezer do necrotério. Ele disse que não demoraria e, realmente, dentro de 5 minutos já estava saindo, entregando um cartão para o atendente e dizendo que ele e o Ben tinham muito interesse em casos como aquele, para dar uma ligada caso algum outro acontecesse.

Meu olhar inquirente só queria uma coisa: saber se ele havia tido uma pista. As leves rugas em seus olhos brilhantes me diziam que sim, como se seus olhos sorrissem porque agora ele podia impedir novas mortes. Continuou andando pro carro, sem dizer palavra e, quando estávamos no estacionamento ele soltou:

"Peguei um cheiro, resta saber se é dele…" - sentindo-se vitorioso.

"E agora, qual o próximo passo?" - nervosamente eu perguntava.


	11. Capítulo X - Como desentocar um rato

"A gente conversa na cabana, pode ser? Vou precisar passar naquela floresta atrás da pousada Crow, pra checar se os cheiros realmente conferem. Se não quiser passar lá, pode ir direto pro lago, ok?" - colocando a mão no meu ombro.

"Olha, não é "puxa-saquice", mas eu me sinto mais segura perto de você do que sozinha na cabana, sabe?... Então acho melhor descer também." - sorri de lado, tentando parecer confiante e rumei pro meu trailer, dando a partida.

Estacionamos no acostamento, bem antes de chegar na pousada. James desceu e já rumou para a floresta de pinheiros atrás do local, eu o segui, sem soltar palavra pois via nas suas atitudes o quanto estava compenetrado. Seria necessário muito para tirá-lo daquele estado. Percebi quando ele estacou diante de uma árvore e cheirou o tronco, olhou pra cima e estávamos sob nosso antigo quarto, sua mão direita fez um "yes!" e ele então voltou a olhar para mim como se somente agora eu tivesse entrado nos seus "sentidos": "pronta pra andar um pouquinho pela floresta, Li? Coisa pouca, eu espero, mas não prometo…"

"Her… tem alguma possibilidade de encontrarmos com o dito no caminho?! O que eu faço se isso acontecer?" - um pouco de medo foi passado pela minha voz, o que fazia todo sentido naquele momento, certo?

"Todo o cheiro 'tá bem antigo, eu não acho que esse rastro nos leve até ele, mas nada é impossível, né? Se a gente o vir eu o deixo desacordado e corretamente preso" - e me mandou uma piscadela.

"Vamos poder conversar no percurso? Estou curiosa sobre o que viu no necrotério…"

"Senão? Não vai comigo?... Conversar é uma condição 'sine qua non'?" - sorrindo e completou: "Podemos ir conversando sim, de vez em quando pode ser que eu interrompa o papo, mas não terá problemas, eu acho… Só me avisa se não estiver conseguindo me acompanhar, ok?" - e partiu por entre a vegetação, esperando que o seguisse e que perguntasse o que quisesse.

Fui lépida atrás dele, aproveitando meus grandes passos em relação à sua velocidade e quase tive certeza de ouvi-lo conversando com Rosie, na verdade, discutindo algo, mas não fui colocada a par dessa vez e preferi não me meter em conversa de marido e mulher…

"Her… você conseguiu saber quem era a vítima?" - joguei no ar, tentando tornar aquela caminhada menos pensativa e mais vivenciada, pois se começasse a raciocinar no que estava fazendo creio que poderia enlouquecer.

Ele parou diante de um pinheiro gigantesco e passou a mão em uma marca que ali havia: "Era uma mulher, mais ou menos da tua idade, canadense, mas que estava a passeio nas Rochosas. A pousada que ela ficou era ainda mais afastada que a nossa e ela tinha o hábito de sair de noite pra dançar nos bares da região… Numa das voltas a pé ela sofreu o ataque… Fazia cinco dias que estava aqui… Ninguém que conheça um pouco sobre ataques de animais vai acreditar que aquilo foi feito por um, guria…"

Ótimo! Pelo menos eu não tinha hábito de ir em bar! Ufa! E muito menos de andar sozinha por regiões que desconheço… Se bem que me veio a lembrança do quase estupro e o fato de eu estar melhor sozinha que com um guia.

Andamos por cerca de meia hora, sempre nos embrenhando mais na floresta até que ele comentou: "É… aqui o cheiro se mistura com outros, que estranho… Se 'tá mais distante, devia 'tá mais fresco, mas não… Algo aconteceu aqui e eu 'tô quase sacando que ele seja algum tipo de transmorfo."

"Não entendi, o cheiro dele não devia mudar se é só a forma que se altera, não?"

"Hehe, isso aí é o que a nossa lógica diz, mas não tem lógica na biologia, guria! Eu já vivi e vi cada coisa que não faz sentido algum! Mas uma coisa eu aprendi, a confiar nos meus instintos e eles 'tão me dizendo que essa alteração de odor tem a ver sim com nosso caso. Vamos dançar?" - e soltou uma risada, voltando empertigado pelo mesmo caminho e gritando um "te encontro lá" ele nem me deu tempo de questionar aquela loucura!

Dirigi como uma doida pelos oito minutos que me distanciava da pousada Crow até a cabana no lago. Não consegui fazer em cinco, mas levei seis e meio. O carro dele já estava estacionado e a porta aberta, parei o meu, desliguei e puxei o breque de mão. Só levei a chave comigo, mas não fechei as portas e ao entrar soltei o que me vinha na alma:

"Como é que é?! Eu vejo isso como uma put sacanagem! Vocês resolveram me usar como isca, né? Vindo com esse papo de que eu era diferente! Seus… seus… cretinos!" - a minha indignação era tanta que eu peguei uma almofada do sofá e gritei nela.

James olhava tudo aquilo sem dar muito caso, parecia que aos olhos dele eu estava só sendo uma criança mimada e que o choro já ia passar, assim que eu olhasse para um novo brinquedo, ou fosse apresentada a um. Mas eu não dei essa chance a ele! Corri para o quarto e caí na cama, imaginando porque aquilo tudo estava acontecendo comigo, eu devia ter escutado meu irmão! Sentei com as pernas entrelaçadas na cama e fiquei tentando meditar, tentando pensar positivamente, tentando ver um sentido em toda aquela loucura. O Universo tende a repetir algo sempre que não aprendemos e, dessa viagem, eu não queria repeteco nunca mais! Qual seria a lição de tudo aquilo? Qual?

Percebi a mão dele descortinando o couro: "Deixa eu entrar, vai?... Não é nada disso que 'cê 'tá pensando…"

"Esqueci que nem aí eu tenho mais privacidade, né? Valeu, Rosie…" - e me mexi até encontrar a cabeceira da cama e fiquei sentada assim, com as costas escoradas nela e as pernas trançadas.

"Não faça assim, Liu…" - a voz de veludo dela começou a soar - "Pode ser uma oportunidade única pra deixar de pensar só em si e passar a pensar nos outros de modo totalmente novo, não? Imagina que durante muito tempo da tua vida você queria ser útil ao seu semelhante, não é?"

"Ah! 'cê tem acesso às minhas memórias também? Fan-tás-ti-co…." - comentei mentalmente, sacudindo a cabeça de modo negativo. "Isso 'tá muito errado vocês sabem disso."

"Olha, tudo que te falei é verdade, 'cê é necessária pra esse momento, 'cê é necessária pra mim, pra eu manter meu foco e minha humanidade… Isso deve fazer parte do teu dom. Os quadrinhos também foram fiéis ao retratar minha briga com meu próprio lado instintivo, 'berserk'. Eu preciso me cercar de pessoas especiais que têm a capacidade de manter esse lado sob controle."

Não pude deixar de soltar um "pufff" quando ele comentou sobre a necessidade ser pra ele; jurei que nesse momento ele ia apelar pro lado emotivo. Graças ao Buda ele voltou a ser egoísta e isso me fez pensar e externar: "Desculpa… Mas então essa voz de veludo não consegue te manter sob controle? 'cê só pode 'tá brincando…." - me referindo à Rosie. Por que ela não estava ali? Sendo a isca, saindo pra dançar com ele?

Os dois responderam em uníssono: "É complicado…"

E James voltou à palavra: "E como 'tamo perdendo tempo pra salvar uma vida humana, eu preciso saber: Tu poderia fazer esse esforço? Eu preciso estar tranquilo quando o encontrar, senão quem vai ser a "fera" sou eu e não quero matar ninguém ou, no caso, nada…"

"James, eu ainda me vejo como uma isca, mas me recuso a pensar que os dois ou três salvamentos que realizou eram visando uma pessoa submissa e, portanto, eu ainda te devo! Não estou confortável e quero que faça seu melhor pra resolver isso essa noite, pois amanhã de tarde estou voltando pra Brantford…" - minha voz tinha um misto de angústia e de tristeza. Não esperava que as coisas fossem ir por esse caminho. Conhecer e quase odiar aquele a quem mais se amou um dia era algo complexo… Mas tudo, graças às expectativas que criamos e que nenhum ser humano, mesmo super, é capaz de preencher. Há egoísmo e com ele, há maldade… Me doía pensar que estava percebendo aquilo só agora, algo que meu pai havia dito há mais de 20 anos, contudo, as experiências que ficam são aquelas onde protagonizamos e não havia melhor protagonismo que o meu naquele momento.

A fala de voltar na tarde seguinte o pegou de surpresa, ele ia protestar, mas algo (ou alguém) o fez calar, ele estendeu a mão sobre o lençol, tentando alcançar a minha, mas não retribui, olhei-o sem levantar o rosto e soltei: "qual é o plano?"

Depois de um longo suspiro, onde eu pude perceber (ou intuir) vários desejos de explicações não dadas, em que seu ombro até levantou e, suavemente, desceu enquanto o arfar terminava ele sentenciou: "Eu tenho uma leve ideia da região onde ele pode estar, de quais bares costuma frequentar; nós vamos nuns quatro bares, chegamos juntos, mas entramos separados e 'cê senta no balcão, deixando o instinto do nosso predador falar mais alto. Vai ser uma atividade passiva, Liura, pois eu não quero que muitas perguntas o façam se esconder… Enquanto isso, eu circulo pelo bar, tentando captar o cheiro dele, de alguma das fases, ou algo que lembre aqueles odores e aí, aguardamos até ele se aproximar de ti ou sair do bar… Se eu não estiver calmo, não vou poder fazer esse serviço corretamente e é aí que tu entra" - pareceu-me notar, novamente, um rubor leve e rápido no rosto do canadense, mas eu não me importava mais.

Ficar lá de "prêmio" enquanto ele fazia todo serviço não me pareceu algo perigoso, muito menos útil; mas dívida é dívida, mesmo algumas sendo mais difíceis de pagar…

"E por que ele ia se aproximar de mim? Aposto que devem ter muitas mulheres nesse bar, James…" - indo pra ponta da cama e me sentando com os pés pra fora.

"Porque 'cê tem algo no teu cheiro, não sei… que provavelmente, deve acalmar a fera interior dele também e isso atrai como um ímã, guria… Foi o que me atraiu até você… E é assim que a gente desentoca um "rato", dando o que ele mais gosta de comer e mostrando que não tem perigo nenhum nisso…" - ele não conseguiu dizer isso olhando pra mim, estava com as cabeça baixa e o tom de voz bem baixo. Comecei a me questionar se não era ele mesmo o "rato", mas enfim, ninguém morre de véspera nesse mundo. Fosse o que fosse, eu ia tentar lutar até o final. Ao que Rosie completou: "Esse é o espírito, Liura!"

"Tá certo, estou dentro, por pelo menos essa noite! Vamos ver se você também é o "melhor naquilo que faz", Jim…" - e me levantei, como que apressando, já que estávamos "perdendo tempo".


	12. Capítulo XI - Sentimentos mútuos?

Ele me perguntou se eu tinha roupas de cowgirl, tive que rir e só consegui parar quando ele foi até o baú no pé da cama e o abriu, mostrando algumas saias e blusinhas, bem como um chapéu e cintos variados. Eu questionei sobre o sapato, pois aqueles eram pequenos demais:

"Quanto tu calça?" - foi a pergunta, já comparando o pé dele com o meu.

"10, 10 e ½ dependendo da forma… Está brincando que o mesmo que o teu?" - pois a minha comparação mental tinha chegado à mesma inferência que a dele.

Como uma luva! Pedi licença para me trocar e perguntei se era necessário arrumar o cabelo de algum jeito, falar algo determinado, enfim, mudar muito meu comportamento para que as pessoas realmente achassem que eu frequentava bares de country por esse mundão.

"Não! Você é uma turista, isso 'tá na cara! E eu conto que a criatura não vai se incomodar em como 'tá preso seu cabelo. Ela vai te sentir, guria…" - enquanto saía do quarto.

Escolhi uma saia jeans que estava na altura do joelho, peguei uma blusinha de alças branca e sobre ela coloquei uma camisa com listras esverdeadas, no fundo do baú vi um colete de couro que adicionei sobre o conjunto, caso fizesse frio de noite; era melhor prevenir que não conseguir remediar. A bota de James era meio cano e ficou alguns dedos acima do tornozelo, da mesma cor do colete e do cinto que resolvi colocar. Ao olhar pro chapéu não pude deixar de rir, quem disse que nunca, né? Soltei os cabelos, fiquei segurando o chapéu na mão e olhei ao redor, atrás de um espelho que não encontrei.

"James, não tem espelhos nesta casa?" - soltei de dentro do quarto.

"Chega mais, a geladeira é bem polida e serve de espelho." - foi a resposta que tive, saindo em seguida e rumando para a área da cozinha.

Ele estava no balcão que servia de mesa e anteparo, virado pro quarto, cortando algum vegetal e, ao que parece, comendo um pedaço de cenoura; um cheiro gostoso de ovos fritos e temperados estava em todo ambiente. Levantou o rosto e se engasgou com a cenoura e soltou um sorriso, eu não sabia se ria de mim ou pra mim e fechei a cara, indo mais célere para a frente da tal geladeira, que parecia conectada a alguma bateria para funcionar. Com a minha visão periférica eu o vi limpando as mãos num pano e terminando de adicionar o que havia cortado ao ovo que frigia.

Quando me olhei não achei que estava tão mal… Tive que virar pra ele e perguntar: "Estava rindo do quê? Até que não ficou tão ruim assim…"

"Eu achei o máximo… Não!... Não 'tava rindo de você... me engasguei porque não esperava tanta… nunca tinha te visto de cabelos soltos, 'cê devia experimentar mais… Quero ver com o chapéu, vai." - enquanto vocalizava essas frases todas desconexas, ele abria os braços e fazia um movimento de "veja você mesma", apontando para a geladeira, que devia ter um metro e cinquenta de altura, portanto, tive que ficar me abaixando pra ver o todo. Dessa vez, fui eu que fiquei ruborizada, mas logo pensei na Rosie e sacudi a cabeça, não tinha esse direito… "Desculpa", mentalizei.

Ouvi o risinho rouco dela na minha mente, divertindo-se com tudo isso, sem expressar palavra.

"Enquanto tu come eu vou me trocar, já comi e fiz esses ovos mexidos pra você, espero que estejam do teu gosto." - e saiu, sem me esperar agradecer ou responder.

Fui até o fogão e peguei os ovos direto da frigideira, coloquei duas fatias de pão para aproveitar o calor dela e esperei um pouco, até que eles ficassem mornos, enquanto isso mordiscava um pouco do ovo que estava divino! Ou era minha fome? Fato é que passei grande parte do dia sem comer! Não consegui mais esperar, fiz um sandubão, indo até a geladeira e vendo que tinha maionese e alface para completar.

Ouvi alguns barulhos de água e lembrei que num dos cantos do quarto havia aquele toucador sem espelho, apenas com uma tina com água e toalhinhas; sentei no mesmo lugar que James estava, assim poderia vê-lo quando saísse do quarto e eu estava estranhamente curiosa! A cada mordida que dava soltava um "hum" de prazer; ia ter saudades de um sanduíche desses no futuro da minha vida… Pior é que olhando ao redor, não eram ingredientes incomuns, mas acho que o segredo estava por serem sem agrotóxicos e feitos com a energia, ou "ki" daquele que não deixava de ser um guerreiro…

Mal a cortina fez barulho me voltei totalmente para lá, James estava também com o chapéu, que era preto, na mão; calças jeans escuras, uma camisa vermelha com os botões abertos deixando ver o início do peito, com muitos pelos ordenados. A bota parecia de cobra e cobria a calça jeans quase até o meio da panturrilha, o cinto tinha um fivelão de metal, com cavalos correndo e o cabelo estava todo molhado, não sendo nada parecido com as ilustrações das HQs. A abertura de boca foi inconsciente e durou pouco, o suficiente para ele ver e sorrir de lado (que sorriso!), mas mesmo assim meu autocontrole voltou logo e dei a última mordida no meu sanduíche.

"Eu não podia deixar barato, né? Se depois de tudo isso 'cê conseguir me perdoar, fico devendo uma dança country" - colocando o chapéu e indo para a porta.

"Pelamor! Eu tenho que escovar os dentes! Me dá um tempo, James!" - gritei correndo para minha bagagem e pegando a escova e a pasta, correndo pro toucador.

"Sem pressa, garota, vou indo pra moto"

"Hein?! Ele disse moto?!" - e meus olhos brilharam pois eu sempre adorei as duas rodas. Será que Rosie pegou isso das minhas lembranças? "Ei -perguntei acessando aquele "canal" onde a ruiva ficava hospedada- você tem algo a ver com isso? Porque eu não quero parecer beligerante, mas sou mesmo contraditória. Não quero saber de caras casados, mesmo que esses "caras" sejam aquele que eu mais quis em toda minha vida. Não se esqueça que eu não conheço o James, apenas conheço o Logan…"

"Você precisa relaxar mais, Li… Como dissemos, nossa relação é complicada. Quem sabe um dia ele poderá explicar pra você, não é mesmo? Mas depende dele. Quanto à moto, juro que não tenho nada a ver com isso, ele costumava gostar mais no passado, pode ser que suas roupas trouxeram gratas lembranças a ele? Eu nem sempre sou a espiã mental que você pensa" - e deu uma risadinha rápida, voltando ao "limbo".

Fácil falar pra gente relaxar mais, né? Na carona de uma moto, abraçando o ser que deu origem ao Wolverine e indo para um bar. Eu estou uma pilha de nervos! Acabei parando na frente do toucador e só voltei a mim quando o ronco de uma Harley Davidson ficou mais forte na frente da porta que já estava aberta, me chamando pra subir.

Andei depressa até ela, James estava com um capacete e segurando o chapéu sob a coxa: "Achei que tinha entendido errado, mas é mesmo uma moto! UAU!", e ela era linda! Uma Chopper customizada, com muito alumínio e cores puxando para o vermelho, mesclado com muito preto fosco, provavelmente dos anos 70, com dois escapamentos e o assento em forma de gaivota.

"Sobe aí, gata (era a primeira vez que ele me chamava assim…) e se segura firme que essa gracinha adora correr" - dando um sorrisão de orelha a orelha e me dando um capacete com uma mão enquanto a outra pedia meu chapéu.

Subi sem muita prática, pois apesar de adorar motos tinha pouca vivência com elas… Outra coisa que eu precisava aproveitar mais e esse era um momento, não ia deixar escapar. Me agarrei na cintura dele e pude sentir o cheiro dos seus cabelos que ainda estavam úmidos, tinham um cheiro acre, indefinido, parecia um pouco com rosas selvagens misturadas com almíscar e outras ervas de caráter masculino, forte. Taí, gostei daquele odor… Seria chamado de "James" se o sentisse novamente na minha vida. A moto realmente corria e passamos em muito do ponto onde paramos no dia anterior para fazer a excursão, ao cruzar por aquele ponto apertei James mais forte e ele retribuiu mostrando o pescoço dele do lado direito, como um local onde eu podia apoiar minha cabeça. Agradeci, fazendo nossas laterais do rosto encostarem suavemente, falei sabendo que apesar do barulho ele me ouviria "muito obrigada, de novo".

"Ele diz que você precisa parar de agradecer. O sucesso dessa operação só vai existir graças a você, ou seja, você também está salvando o dia, sem nem mesmo perceber…" - comentou Rosie, dessa vez, junto com uma sensação "quente" de "obrigado", coisa muito estranha de se colocar no papel já que são experiências sinestésicas.

Sorri e disse que seria difícil, pois exagero de agradecimento era parte de mim. Mas me esforçaria para mudar isso.

Pelo percurso que a estrada fazia, com sinuosos "esses" eu já não imaginava onde estávamos, contudo, devia ser um percurso que não fosse, em linha reta, tão distante da pousada Crow, uma vez que a criatura aparece por lá, duas noites seguidas, não é mesmo?

A cidadezinha devia ter pouquíssimos habitantes, pois da estrada principal podia-se ver quase todo o centro e, nele, quatro bares com as luzes acesas e muita animação, ao menos é o que parecia naquele primeiro onde James estacionou a moto. Eu continuava a abraçá-lo pela cintura e só notei quando ele acariciou minhas mãos com as duas mãos dele: "Vamos?", liberei-o do abraço e num salto ele desceu e me ajudou a descer também, dando meu chapéu e apoiando nossos capacetes no guidão da moto. Eu esperava que ele fizesse alguma última recomendação profissional, mas ao invés disso ele pegou nas minhas mãos, levantou a cabeça, novamente me fazendo perder naqueles olhos azuis e falou:

"Se der alguma merd , pode confiar na Rosie, ela vai te dizer o que fazer, ok? Independente de mim, você é mais importante!" - e ficando na ponta dos pés ele me deu um beijo pegando o canto da boca e parte da bochecha.

Fiquei perplexa, por ele achar que podia dar alguma merd a essa hora do campeonato, por ele me pedir pra ignorar o que poderia acontecer a ele e, claro, eu confiava na Rosie, confiava nos dois, senão não estaria ali!

"Se der merd você me paga, baixinho… Cuide-se também!" - e soltei levemente minhas mãos das dele, não antes dele sorrir das minhas palavras e fui entrando no primeiro bar de onde vinha uma música country até que agradável.


	13. Capítulo XII - And the winner is!

O local era dividido em bar e pista de dança, no primeiro tinham várias mesas e um balcão "infinito", com muitas pessoas sentadas e muitos copos de cerveja. Ao transpassar o umbral várias pessoas notaram e trocaram olhares. Os que estavam em companhia comentaram coisas que não consegui discernir. Numa hora dessas era muito bom ter audição apurada, ou não… Os sentimentos que me assaltaram eram de animosidade, de ciúmes, de paixão, de pena, mesclados ao cheiro forte da cerveja. Finalmente consegui vislumbrar uma cadeira livre no balcão e rumei para ela, sendo abordada por um barman assim que sentei: "O que vai querer?", "Uma cerveja, por favor" - respondi para não destoar da maioria e, mesmo que não a bebesse, ia aproveitar pra segurar o copo friozinho nas mãos.

De onde estava via a parte das mesas, a pista de dança e a banda que tocava animadamente. Minhas pernas já estavam no ritmo sem que eu percebesse e só notei isso quando vi James entrar e acenar com a cabeça e a boca do tipo "não acredito, olha pra você!" e ao me analisar parei de balançar o pé. Ele entrou e começou a caminhar entre as mesas, sentindo sutilmente os cheiros e checando o rosto das pessoas. De vez em quando olhava para a pista de dança e batia uma das mãos na coxa, no ritmo da música. Eu ria baixinho e aí ele olhava pra mim, com ar de riso e reprovação, numa das vezes ele tentou fazer sinal com a outra mão para que eu parasse de olhar pra ele, ao que eu arregalei os olhos, dando a entender que a "ficha tinha caído" e me virei no balcão, dando um levíssimo gole na cerveja. Blerght! Como aquilo era ruim! E fiz uma careta velada.

Depois de percorrer todo o salão, cerca de uma hora e meia, indo até mesmo no toalete, James pediu para Rosie me informar que eu já podia encontrá-lo lá fora. Nenhum dos cheiros estava perto de lembrar nosso alvo.

Saí em seguida ao anúncio, ele estava do outro lado da rua me esperando:

"A gente pensa que conhece as pessoas, né, dona Liura. 'cê nasceu pra esse mundo country. 'cê tem ritmo e presença." - comentava entre uma risada e outra, até curvando o dorso.

"Eu sou uma pessoa eclética mesmo… Confesso que não seria tão difícil de me encaixar, mas acontece que não tem isso no Brasil, graças a Alá!"

"Vem, vamos pro próximo. 'cê vai sentir saudades disso tudo no teu país… Tenta não dar tanto na cara que estamos juntos no próximo bar, ok? Dessa vez eu entro primeiro."

"Mas você não acha que numa cidade tão pequena dessas as pessoas não conectem o fato de dois estrangeiros entrarem, mesmo que com alguma distância de tempo, num bar?"

"É que eu não sou estrangeiro. Conheço todos os funcionários do próximo bar que vamos entrar. Eu trouxe muito turista aqui quando era guia… Além do mais, muitos 'tão bêbados demais pra fazerem conexões!"

"Sempre contava a mesma história pra elas?" - deixando transparecer uma ponta de ciúmes.

"Ei! Que ciumenta… Eu não ando por aí mostrando as garras pra qualquer uma não, senhorita… Aliás, fazia tempo que não expunha pra alguém fora da escola." - rindo da situação e depois ficando introspectivo.

Beijou minha mão direita e saiu em disparada para o próximo bar. Quando entrei ele ainda cumprimentava os barmans e algumas garçonetes, tenho quase certeza de que deixou essas pro final só pra se mostrar… Elas estavam bem animadas com a presença dele. O que será que ele tinha, hein? Era aquele odor de almíscar? Ou o sorriso aberto e genuíno? Podia ser também o físico de alguém que curte malhar, mas sem os exageros dos gibis… Vai saber!

Sentei novamente no balcão, pedi por outra cerva e fiz o mesmo panorâmico que no outro bar, dessa vez evitando olhar muito para James e focando na dança, o ritmo da música era o mesmo e a disposição dos móveis também. Quando me dei por mim estava, novamente, batendo a mão na coxa no ritmo da música! "Maldição", soltei em português e o homem que estava do meu lado esticou o pescoço para olhar no meu rosto, em inglês ele perguntou se eu não era canadense; começamos a conversar e eu fui elogiada pelo meu inglês, pela minha roupa e, por fim, pelos meus olhos -que, sinceramente, não têm nada de especial… São castanho claro, com poucos cílios e eu os considero pequenos para meu rosto- comentando que tinha notado minha chegada e seu eu poderia ceder a próxima dança a ele, procurei por James desesperadamente e não encontrei; agradeci, mas tinha que recusar por não saber dançar, já que não havia esse tipo de entretenimento no meu país. Ele aceitou a recusa, saindo em seguida do meu lado e, em poucos minutos, o aviso de Rosie voltou a soar em minha mente. Já podia sair pois nesse também James não havia encontrado nenhuma pista.

Dessa vez ele me esperava na mesma calçada, se distanciando ainda mais da moto, rumo a outro bar que ficava a 10 metros daquele.

"A senhorita poderia me ceder o prazer da próxima dança?" - imitando o cara que tinha me convidado e sorrindo.

"Sem graça!... Se continuar assim até o fim da noite eu vou saber dançar e aí eu quero ver! Os ritmos são parecidos e os passos mudam muito pouco, eu vou decorar!" - fazendo sinal de "me aguarde" com uma das mãos. Ele parou de sorrir e completou que essa dança já tinha dono, e era ele!

"Então vê se para de imitar os outros e me convida direito, homem! Que essa noite não termina enquanto eu não dançar country! E que ninguém do Brasil me ouça!" - aí quem riu fui eu, pensando nas minhas amigas que jamais imaginariam a mim dançando esse tipo de ritmo, ou qualquer outro tipo!

A porta do terceiro bar era estilo saloon e era possível antever uma construção mais sóbria que os outros dois. O ritmo também era outro, mais lento e as pessoas na pista de dança estavam abraçadas; a cerveja era escura em sua maioria e não havia parte com mesas, apenas um balcão, gigante com no primeiro bar. James já estava se enturmando. Dessa vez pediu uma cerva escura e estava com um copo nas mãos, conversando com o barman animadamente. Achei aquilo estranho, mas resolvi ignorar. Sentei cerca de quatro bancos de distância dele e pedi por um suco, estava desidratada! A cara do barman foi de descrédito total, ele me disse que não tinham suco e então eu disse que podia ser uma água. Ao que o descrédito aumentou! "Claro, um momento".

James me lançou um olhar questionador e eu disse, através da Rosie que estava desidratada e precisava beber algo! Rosie explicou telepaticamente que eu não bebia nada alcoólico e aí foi a vez de James levantar a sobrancelha, incrédulo! E também, ajuntou, é ovo-lacto-vegetariana. Os lábios dele fizeram movimento de "WTF?!" e eu sorri. Já estava acostumada com as pessoas achando quase tudo que eu fazia estranho, porque não ele?...

Novamente eu vi aquelas dobras de sorriso disfarçado nos olhos dele, como eram difíceis de identificar e como era recompensador vê-las! Elas autenticavam que ele sorria com a alma também. E foi nesse momento que os olhos dele mudaram de direção, sem mover a cabeça ele afinou os olhos e apurou o nariz, tinha encontrado algo! E isso era muito bom!

Fiquei séria, dando mostras de não querer atrapalhar as investigações dele e aproveitei a chegada do meu copo de água para tomar, aprumei o corpo em relação à bancada e ignorei a presença de James do meu lado, somente rezava para que eu pudesse, de alguma forma, ajudar, ser útil! Realmente, esse era um dos pedidos constantes que eu fazia. E agora pode ser que fosse capaz de realizar! Que fosse feita a vontade de D~us!

"Boa noite, jovem" - falou uma voz firme e simpática atrás de mim. "Primeira vez aqui, né?" - e, no mesmo instante, Rosie soltou: "é ela! cuidado!", ao me virar, lentamente, pra alterar meu rosto de espanto, percebi que algo não encaixava, era uma mulher!

Eles estavam certos, a criatura havia me encontrado e, pela quantidade de pessoas naquele salão isso só podia significar uma coisa: eu realmente tinha algo de diferente! Ou… Ela tinha altos escrúpulos em matar conhecidos…

"Boa noite! Primeira vez sim! Sou do Brasil e sempre tive curiosidade em conhecer as Rochosas e seus costumes." - criando coragem, estendi minha mão e soltei: "Chamo-me Liura, muito prazer!"

"Nossa, você está bem longe do seu país, veio acompanhada? Digo, tem alguém pra te mostrar as Rochosas e nossos "costumes"?" - o interesse dela só aumentava e isso até lançou uma chispa em seus olhos, com claras mostras de querer me mostrar muito mais do que tudo que eu tinha dito querer ver - "Meu nome é Audrey, a seu inteiro dispor" - e levantou as mãos, dando uma volta em si mesma.

Ela era muito bonita, loira, não devia ter mais de 18 anos e aquela voz firme parecia não fazer parte dela, juntamente com algo na simpatia dela que parecia forjada, não conseguia captar o que era… Ao ouvir aquilo, aquele oferecimento, quase engasguei com a água! Foi preciso a voz de Rosie, junto com a de James para me acalmarem "'cê consegue fazer o jogo dela? Senão cai fora que daqui cuido eu!"

"Her… Eu agradeço a oferta, Audrey… Eu… Eu nunca fiz isso antes…" - a minha voz passou de incerta para curiosa, eu me levantei e ela, que devia ter 1,60m, me olhou com cobiça da cabeça aos pés, enquanto falava:

"Querida, pra tudo tem uma primeira vez… Claro, se você estiver afim, eu super estou! Tem algo no seu olhar que me traz uma paz..." - eu disse de modo bem animado e a última frase foi falada mais baixo, quase rouca de desejo.

"Gente, eu vou nessa! Quero tirar ela daqui pra que James possa fazer o que faz melhor: salvar minha vida!" - foram minhas últimas palavras para James e Rosie enquanto estendia a mão para pegar a da Audrey que estremeceu ao me tocar e, preciso confessar, eu também senti algo instintivo aflorando, foi estranho…

"Se incomoda em irmos conhecer a floresta primeiro? Tem um lugar que eu quero te mostrar, a Lua fica incrível de lá, você precisa ver! Sabe, é daquelas coisas que a gente tem que ver antes de morrer…" - e novamente eu vi uma chispa estranha em seu olhar…

"Claro, Audrey" - falei mecanicamente - "Ver as Rochosas e depois morrer…" como a famosa frase do século XIX, só que em relação a Paris.


	14. Capítulo XIII - E finalmente, SNIKT!

Fomos andando pela floresta de pinheiros, ela cantarolava enquanto acariciava minha mão de modo até infantil. Falava pouco, mas sempre era para mostrar algo na floresta que eu, quando não havia a Lua iluminando, não conseguia perceber. Depois de uns 10 minutos caminhando eu tive que estacar:

"Desculpe, Audrey, mas acho que não era isso que eu tinha em mente quando aceitei seu convite…" - ao soltar da mão dela pareceu que uma tomada foi desligada. O rosto dela se alterou e, de convidativo, passou a desconfiado e chacoteador.

"Estava querendo o quê? Um pega comigo, no meio da floresta? Eu, que sou quase uma criança? - e a voz dela tinha se alterado daquela firme para algo mesmo mais infantil - Eu só coleto o que ele precisa, Liura… - a voz voltou a alterar - E você, devo afirmar, foi a melhor aquisição até agora! Tem uma aura, um poder diferente… O que é você?" - seus olhos chispavam, novamente, de desejo, enquanto sua língua passava ao redor dos lábios.

"Eu não estou entendendo… Audrey? Estou com medo…" - tentei apelar para aquela primeira voz infantil, pois ela também parecia perdida e, porque não, com medo.

"Audrey não vai participar da nossa festinha, sinto muito…" - e enquanto se dirigia a ela mesma na terceira pessoa, suas mãos começaram a se alterar morfologicamente, fiquei estática, sem conseguir me mexer, enquanto a via se transformando numa espécie de licantropo, o corpinho de 1,60m passou a ter mais de dois metros e músculos, esses sim, presentes em vários gibis! A pelagem era loira, da cor dos cabelos dela e, ao se aproximar de mim e me segurar pelos ombros aquele ser disse: "Se gritar vai ficar mais apetitosa!", mostrando caninos que eram difíceis de ignorar. Não pude com isso, creiam, desmaiei! Ao que parece foi Rosie quem me deu um "blackout" corporal, mas minha mente era alimentada pelas imagens que James captava, portanto, são essas imagens que vou descrever:

"Acho bom 'cê soltar ela, Audrey" - saindo de trás dos pinheiro James aproximou-se cerca de dois metros, com a voz totalmente alterada de ódio.

Pega de surpresa, pois ela achava que eu estivesse sozinha, apesar de eu não ter respondido essa pergunta, a criatura me soltou e meu corpo terminou a queda, sem mostras de levantar ou acordar. James olhou para mim e voltou o olhar para a criatura:

"Que houve contigo? Por que parou de se alimentar de animais e passou a perseguir humanos, hein?!" - foi a pergunta que o canadense fez.

"Você não entenderia! Seres humanos oferecem muito mais poder! E ela ainda possui muito mais, desse jeito eu não precisarei mais da Audrey! Eu posso ser eu por mais tempo! E é isso que eu quero, força suficiente pra não precisar mais dela, nunca mais! Já que chegou na festinha e também tem um poder emanante muito forte eu vou adorar essa noite!" - passando novamente a língua pelos lábios.

"Não desmaio tão fácil e prefiro a garotinha! Vem pro pau!" - e ambos ficaram frente à frente, estudando-se um pouco, ambos em posição de "caranguejo", com as pernas dobradas quase em noventa graus, os braços paralelos ao solo e caminhando de lado. James ia andando de modo a distanciar a criatura de onde estava meu corpo. A criatura estava tão entretida com aquele pequeno obstáculo que se esqueceu completamente de mim!

"Ahh… Mas quem disse que ela não gosta das coisas que faço? Audrey tem um coração manchado por desejos de morte e vingança, pequenino. Eu surgi sem me esforçar, pois ela também gosta de poder" - e um riso rouco saiu daquela garganta, misto de rosnar e uivo, sendo seguido por um real uivo à Lua e um movimento rápido das mãos, retesando mais as garras e vindo na direção de James.

Os movimentos eram muito rápidos! Os braços moviam para rasgar a região do abdome, mas por ser mais baixo, James conseguia proteger muito bem essa área, dando alguns contragolpes e aparando com o antebraço o que conseguia. O ataque era um combo, onde somente os braços eram utilizados, portanto, mais fácil de ser previsto. Mesmo quando passou a mirar na cabeça, James não teve dificuldades em esquivar e atacar. Provavelmente por ser jovem, a criatura tinha uma grande capacidade de aprendizado e adaptação, assim que levou um chute de James quando abriu a guarda, ela também passou a usar as pernas, tentando encontrar uma brecha na armadura que ele havia transformado seu corpo.

"Maldito! Por que você não se cansa como os outros?!" - gritou rosnando enquanto aplicava uma rasteira bem sucedida no canadense que, ao cair de costas, começa a imaginar quantos outros ela já havia matado sem que as pessoas soubessem, sem chance de nem mesmo irem para o necrotério.

Aproveitando a queda do oponente ela dá um pulo, como aquele que as raposas do ártico dão antes de enfiar o corpo na neve e pegar o roedor lá embaixo, acertando em cheio o tórax de James e, serião, eu consegui até mesmo sentir a dor! É como seu eu fosse ele, estávamos dividindo o mesmo corpo, sentindo as mesmas sensações, incrível, mas ao mesmo tempo, angustiante! Sabia que aquele corpo não era meu! Queria voltar, mas alguém me segurava…

"Argh! Esse vai ser seu último contato com os seres humanos, seu aproveitador!" - dizendo isso, SNIKT dando várias estocadas nos membros apendiculares superiores e inferiores, tentando não atingir nenhum órgão vital, apenas tirá-lo da luta.

A velocidade das estocadas era algo incrível! A criatura não conseguia atacar, apenas se defender e, com isso, acabou virando uma "bola de pelo" no chão, invertendo a posição do atacante e do atacado. Arfando profundamente James solta um grito para a Lua também, SNAKT, guardando as garras e indo na minha direção. Nesse momento, eu consegui perceber que era possível sair daquela situação e voltar para meu corpo! Foi o que fiz, rapidamente, na velocidade da luz e meu tronco levantou como que possuído. Graças a Shiva eu pude voltar, pois de onde estava tinha visão de James e da criatura atrás dele que, milagrosamente, levantou depois de todo aquele ataque; meus olhos se arregalaram e eu não precisei emitir nenhum som, pois James se virou na hora e a tempo de receber um golpe no abdômen que expôs seu intestino e o fez cair a alguns metros.

"Corre!" - foi o que a voz de Rosie ordenou.

E na hora eu consegui levantar e sair correndo, montanha abaixo, sabendo que a criatura estava muito perto de mim e que James havia, aparentemente, morrido! Parece que Rosie tinha dado um "up" no meu sistema nervoso de "luta ou fuga", pois eu, mesmo sedentária como me sabia estava conseguindo correr a todo vapor. Não passou pela minha mente o quanto meu corpo cobraria disso depois, pois só me bastava conseguir chegar na cidade e permanecer viva, ir atrás de ajuda para James e, enfim, sobreviver ao ataque para poder contar às autoridades contra o que estavam lidando!

O plano era muito bom, até que uma raiz resolveu atrapalhar e me fazer enroscar, com a velocidade que vinha e a descida abaixo de mim, só me restou querer sair de novo do corpo, mas Rosie achou por bem me fazer sentir todo o impacto e dor da queda. Após bater com força o ombro direito no chão, o pé desvencilhou da raiz e sai rolando, batendo num tronco de pinheiro a cerca de três minutos da entrada da cidadezinha.

A criatura não havia me visto cair, portanto parou estupefata um pouco distante quando me viu, cheia de cortes e, com certeza, com alguma fratura, pois respirar doía muito:

"Ahhh! Aí está você, a mentirosinha que não estava sozinha e que quis me ver morto, hein?!" - ele arfava enquanto gritava pausadamente - "Vou voltar a ele em breve, mas não imaginava que você pudesse correr tão rápido assim, 'tá de parabéns!"

Eu até queria responder, tentar ganhar algum tempo, vai que alguém estava passando lá embaixo e ia ouvir alguma coisa, mas não conseguia… Ao ouvir falar de James uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto e eu só podia pedir por uma morte rápida, se possível. Fui tentar rir do fato da corrida, mas o máximo que consegui foi um estertor que saiu em forma de tosse com sangue. Aí eu percebi o quanto estava em apuros…

A criatura começou a vir na minha direção, esfregando as mãos e fungando profundamente, enquanto comentava mais para si: "Preciso agir enquanto ainda há vida em você, senão não vai passar de um saco vazio… Venha, deixe-me sentir seu poder, garota brasileira!"

Outra lágrima escorreu… Minha família seria informada, mais cedo ou tarde, que tinha morrido na mão de um animal selvagem, no meio da floresta canadense. Pobrezinho de papi, dos meus irmãos… Será que não haveria alguma redenção? Alguma cena final onde eu seria salva, como nos bons quadrinhos que eu tinha lá em casa?...

E quando já tinha aceitado meu fim, encomendando minha alma aos Espíritos de Luz, vi James aparecer por trás da criatura, somente de calças, ele gritou, quando a agarrou "Apaga ela, Rosie!" e eu não tive tempo de reclamar, pois o escuro tomou conta de mim.


	15. Capítulo XIV - Voltando dos mortos

A início não conseguia ligar o fato ao que estava acontecendo… Fui recepcionada pela minha mãe e por uma amiga-irmã: Gleice. Me receberam de braços abertos, naquele amplexo que nos enche de ânimo e prazer, sem que tenha hora para terminar. Não queria mais sair daquele êxtase e foi com muita força mental que me "toquei": elas já tinham desencarnado há algum tempo! Eu morri! Tinha deixado de existir no plano material que conhecíamos e passado a outro, invisível para a maioria, mas levemente compreendido por alguns. Chamem como quiserem, mas eu simplesmente nomearei de "Céu", já que nele tinha acabado de encontrar duas jóias queridas!

"Seja bem-vinda, filha! Eu esperava que demorasse mais, mas nem sempre as coisas saem como pensamos, não é? Que baita aventura você se meteu!" - aquele sorriso morno me preenchia a alma de uma forma indescritível! Eu nem conseguia articular palavra, apenas me sentia plena, com total consciência e feliz.

Olhei para a Gleice e ela também sorria: "Oi, sua feldelina! Demorou pra aparecer por aqui.", sempre me zuando, eu a abracei efusivamente! Como era bom!

"Meus amores! Como é boa essa recepção! Eu nem sei se mereço!... Então é assim que tudo começa por aqui. Me sinto um pouco estranha, zonza… Ao mesmo tempo que pareço plena como nunca estive! É incrível ter mais conhecimento do que se tinha quando encarnado… Mãezinha! Gleice! Como é ótimo vê-las bem!" - e eu sorria bobamente…

Elas vieram conversar sobre a loucura que havia feito, aceitado ajudar assim pessoas estranhas e, ao mesmo tempo, conhecidas de anos (somente pelas HQs); falaram que o desligamento foi tão rápido pois um dos meus pensamentos constantes era ajudar para que outros não passassem por esse sofrimento. Eu, praticamente, tinha me sacrificado pelo próximo e isso ajudava muito nesse desenlace.

"Falo por experiência própria, Li…" - relatou minha amiga, que também havia partido de modo trágico. Como eu tinha saudades dela! "Mas nada de tristeza! Vamos caminhando pois temos muito que mostrar, né dona Isabel?!" - e soltou aquele risinho que só ela sabia dar.

Eu ia começar a segui-las, quando minha mãe material estacou: "Hum… Acho que não vai ser desta vez, filha…" - e esticou as mãos para me dar outra abraço.

"Como assim, eu vou precisar ir pra outro lugar? Tudo bem… Eu faço o que for preciso pra ficar com vocês, agora ou depois! Sei que temos "só" a eternidade, então dá tempo" - e dei uma piscadela para as duas, indo abraçar singelamente minha mãe.

"Puxa, que curioso, Liu... A gente achou que era sua hora e por isso fez essa pequena comitiva, mas estão avisando aqui que você volta pra Terra por mais algum tempo. Não é bom demais?!" - a Gle completou, fazendo uma carinha de "que pena" mesclada com um sorriso.

"Não! Eu não quero voltar!... Imagina, depois da "sova" que eu levei não vou ter mais corpo pra retornar, só um "saco de carne", com muita dor, aqui 'tá bom demais pra mim, não, não…" - mas conforme ia falando isso para elas começava a ver duas realidades: uma onde abria lentamente os olhos e via James e outra quando fechava os olhos e as via. Elas me abraçaram, beijaram e desejaram bom retorno, falando que estariam lá quando eu realmente fizesse a passagem.

"E que seja só depois de uns 50 anos, filha! Você tem muito que viver ainda! Te amamos!" - foi o última que ouvi… Agora, quando eu fechava os olhos somente via o que todo mundo vê ao fazer isso: escuridão… E ao abrir, percebia James sentado num sofá ao lado da maca onde eu estava, algumas vezes ele segurava minha mão, outras tentava descansar. Mas acho que mesmo quando eu pensava abrir os olhos, eu não os abria realmente na matéria, pois os médicos, enfermeiras e fisioterapeutas nunca conversavam comigo, mesmo quando eu os via. Eles sempre falavam com James e eu, algumas vezes, percebi movimentos negativos da cabeça dele, ao perguntarem se eu havia dado algum sinal…

"Depende dela agora, sr. James… Todos os sinais vitais estão corretos, as respostas táteis estão certas. O senhor pode ver que a cicatrização está ocorrendo, de modo favorável… Aliás, muito providencial o senhor ser tipo A positivo também. Creio que foi a diferença entre a vida e a morte, senhor…"

Ele não demonstrava nada no olhar ou na voz. Já devia ter ouvido aquilo tantas vezes… Há quanto tempo eu estava lá?! Quando eu ia conseguir quebrar aquele ciclo e me mover? Então eu só tinha conseguido voltar pelo imponderável ato de doação de sangue especial de James? Essa era a quarta vez que ele me salvava… Só que dessa eu poderia não ter sido salva...

Comecei a focar na minha mão esquerda, aproveitando que ele havia, novamente, encostado nela e fiz uma força hercúlea! Consegui! Chamei sua atenção! Agora, vai, corpinho! Abra os olhos! Pronto! Abri!

James pareceu não acreditar que minha mão havia se mexido quase imperceptivelmente, ele voltou seu rosto para o meu e quando consegui abrir os olhos um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto:

"'cê voltou, gata! 'cê tá viva!" - e suas mãos apertaram mais a minha, dando alguns beijos nela.

Vamos tentar falar, né? Acho que eu preciso dizer, antes que esqueça, onde eu estava…

"Eu.. 'tava… no… Céu!..." - falei quase que num sopro, mas foi o suficiente pra ele escutar e arregalar os olhos.

"Xiii… Não precisa tentar falar, 'cê vai ter muito tempo pra isso depois, falou? Relaxa, trata de descansar e pensar que, mesmo não sendo o Céu, a gente precisa de você aqui, por favor…" - e aproximou-se mais do meu rosto, dando um beijo na testa.

Provavelmente, os analgésicos deviam ser tão poderosos que eu não conseguia me manter desperta por muito tempo… Ficava alternando entre escuridão, onde meus sentidos ainda captavam o que todos falavam e luz, quando conseguia abrir os olhos. Não faço ideia de quanto tempo se passou assim… Mas sempre que abria os olhos ele estava lá, de prontidão. Algumas vezes, focado em mim, outras descansando e, raramente, bebendo um café.

Em algum momento, consegui vocalizar: "Á...gua…" - James levantou correndo e veio do lado da maca pegar um copo com água e uma espécie de esponja.

"Isso é bom sinal! Eles disseram que quando pedisse água era pra eu colocar essa esponja na tua boca e derramar umas gotas nela. Deixa escorrer, senão tu pode engasgar, falou?" - eu acenei com a cabeça, sentindo a mão dele acariciar alguma coisa no meu ombro e a água descendo como uma benção. Ela descia pela minha garganta e lágrimas rolavam pelos meus olhos! Isso era um bom sinal! Iupi!

"Isso aí, guria, força que tudo vai dar certo" - ele cochichou na minha orelha, fazendo outro carinho nas têmporas. Apaguei de novo.

Em outros momentos, conseguia vocalizar mais algumas coisas, pra tentar saber sobre minha família, sobre quanto tempo tinha passado, sobre onde eu estava, sobre se a criatura tinha sido presa, sobre se ele estava bem.

Meu irmão foi avisado por ele, que se apresentou como guia, sobre o ataque do animal selvagem e, ao ser informado que eu estava em tratamento e que James seria o responsável pleno por mim, resolveu não ir até aquele fim de mundo, aparentemente eu havia sido transferida pro Yukon, nalgum lugar entre o Parque Nacional Nahanni e o Rio Ross… Ele disse que explicou da minha gravidade e que somente naquele local eu teria o atendimento possível para tentar salvar minha vida. "Todo dia ele me liga, liga no teu celular e pede pra eu mostrar como tu 'tá; é um cara legal." Sim, todos os meus irmãos são. Sou abençoada nesse quesito!

Fazia duas semanas e meia que eu tinha chegado lá, demorei tudo isso naquele "lapso" que passei entre minha mãe e minha amiga… Que coisa mais incrível é o tempo humano perto da eternidade… UAU!

Quando finalmente estava me sentando para me alimentar de líquidos ele resolveu contar o que aconteceu depois de ter mandado a Rosie me "apagar".

"Lembra que 'cê conseguia me acalmar, né? Claro… Pelo menos com amnésia tu não ficou. Então, pedi pra Rosie te apagar porque não podia pegar leve naquela hora e sua presença não ia me deixar liberar meu instinto. Se eu não apostasse tudo naquele momento, ela ia fugir, porque eu 'tava bem grogue ainda pelo golpe, com meu fator de cura tentando dar conta dos últimos detalhes e não podia correr o risco de falhar. Como eu tinha subestimado a criatura antes e acho que ela também tinha um fator de cura, foi te apagar e eu cravei minhas garras direto no abdômen dela também, uma pra que demorasse mais pra ela voltar, outra pra devolver o favor que ela tinha feito em mim - seus olhos chispavam de prazer - e aí ela caiu se contorcendo e resolveu deixar a pior parte pra guria, perdendo aquela forma e voltando a ser a menina que te abordou no bar. Filha da put ... Pensei que tinha perdido você e ela, mas percebi que mesmo a menina mantinha o fator de cura funcionante. Amarrei as mãos e pés, como se fosse um pacote, com uma corda especial que a sessão tem e, finalmente, pude voltar e pensar em você, já que não corria mais nenhum perigo. Pedi pra Rosie te trazer de volta, mas ela ficou muda…"

Nesse momento a voz de Rosie aparece na minha mente "Eu não queria dar a notícia à ele… Não sabia como dizer isso… Mas depois de alguns segundos, resolvi falar: Ela não resistiu, James… Sinto muito"

"Imagina se eu aceitei esse sentimento?! Qualé! Tu 'tava me devendo uma dança!"

Fui tentar rir, mas aí senti uma dor incrível nas costelas! Acho que consegui quebrar todas! Apoiei as mãos nelas e só sorri, tentando não demonstrar o quanto doía. Mas meus gemidos foram suficientes para que ele apertasse uma campainha que estava no quarto e chamasse a enfermeira falando: "Vê o que tu pode fazer, ela tá com dor…"

Apaguei de novo, que droga! Não aguentava mais ficar ali naquele quarto, queria sair! Mas, realmente, não tinha condição alguma…

Mesmo apagada, a voz dele apareceu na minha mente: "Consegue me ouvir?", respondi positivamente e ele continuou: "Foi aí que eu liguei pra uma agência secreta do Governo Canadense e cobrei uns favores. Eles te trouxeram pra cá e o resto da história tu já conhece… Peço desculpas se te trouxemos de volta do Céu… Mas não era tua hora, né?"


	16. Capítulo XV - Dança country w a kiss

Passei mais tempo naquele quarto do que gostaria. Nunca vinham as mesmas enfermeiras, fisioterapeutas ou médicos… E, mesmo assim, todos estavam a par do que os anteriores haviam feito. Passei a ler, escrever (inclusive partes dessa história) e jogar cartas pra passar o tempo. Conversava com meu irmão todos os dias e com meus outros familiares também. Já me sentia pronta pra voltar, mas ainda assim, não me davam alta… Até que uma hora eu me enchi!

"Eu sou uma espécie de prisioneira aqui?" - questionei o médico da manhã.

Ele olhou para o James e depois para mim, demorando pra soltar um "claro que não! apenas não queremos que a senhora saia e tenha alguma recaída, só isso…"

Assim que ele saiu eu olhei profundamente nos olhos de James: "Sou uma prisioneira sua, então? Seja sincero…"

"Me dá mais uma semana, precisamos ter certeza de que tu não teve contato com nenhuma secreção da criatura, tá? E a próxima Lua cheia vai tirar essa dúvida, sacou?" - as mãos faziam movimentos espalmados, de baixo para cima, pedindo para que eu "baixasse" minha ansiedade…

"Achei que ela fosse "mutante"... Não um lobisomem de verdade, isso é possível?" - levantei a sobrancelha.

"Eu precisei do meu fator de cura pra me livrar dele… Ou do 'berserk', não sei… Só sei que o efeito foi pauleira… E como eu não sei o que aconteceu contigo depois de levar o golpe precisamos nos certificar, ok? Mas 'tamo na etapa final, o pior já passou…" - e sorriu desajeitadamente, ao que parece querendo falar alguma coisa, mas sem conseguir.

Uns dois dias antes da dita Lua cheia James estava muito quieto, rondava o quarto, mas não sentava no sofá do meu lado, aquele que por mais de um mês ele havia frequentado:

"'tá legal!" - falei em voz alta, quando ele estava quase no umbral para sair - "Chega de fugir, James, pode me dizer o que está te incomodando, vai…"

Ele parou mas não se virou. Demorou alguns minutos para suspirar e girar nos calcanhares, caminhando até o sofá e deixando seu corpo cair pesadamente:

"Tu 'tá certa! Eu preciso dizer uma coisa: eu e a Rosie - e eu já fiz aquela cara de "pelamor, se for isso eu não quero saber!...", mas não teve jeito - temos um relacionamento complicado, como tu já deve ter percebido… E não adianta fazer essa cara, eu quero, eu preciso te contar! Tu nunca vai ver a Rosie fisicamente, porque ela foi a minha primeira esposa, lá quando eu tinha 30 e poucos anos e isso faz mais de 100 anos…" - minha cara mudou pra "hein?!" - E, bom… ela foi a única pessoa que eu amei, quero dizer, que eu amo, tu sabe, né, Rosie? - "Claro que sei, meu amor…" - Eu estava quase tendo um nó cerebral quando ele esclareceu: "Parece que existe alguma coisa que persiste ao corpo, tu pode chamar do que quiser… Eu chamo de Rosie… Ela age como se fosse a ruiva, fica comigo nos meus sonhos, me faz muito feliz, sabe?... Mas em todo tempo que eu passo acordado, não 'tô com ela do meu lado, ao mesmo tempo que ela 'tá em mim.." - sua mão direita coça impacientemente sua nuca, tentando ver se algo do que ele disse fazia sentido. Depois de um tempo parado nessa posição ele volta a olhar para mim: "Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não ia me envolver com mais ninguém. Ver a pessoa que tu ama envelhecendo, ao mesmo tempo que é incrível, é cruel… Tu sabe o que vem a seguir, e a morte nunca é algo fácil de lidar. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela apareceu, etérea… Achei que 'tava louco, mas pra provar que ela era real, começou a agir como uma put telepata, ajudando tanta a equipe que eu não pude deixar de me apaixonar ainda mais por ela, saca?!"

"Que história linda, James, Rosie! Eu…" - mas fui interrompida por ele.

"Peraí, senão eu não vou conseguir terminar, gata!... E, então, a coisa 'tá complicada porque eu me apaixonei por você também e 'tô me sentindo o maior dos calhordas, apesar da Rosie dar o maior apoio e dizer que eu tenho mais é que ser feliz mesmo! Percebe a minha situação? Eu não sei se 'tô preparado pra passar por tudo de novo, não sei se quero… Mas a maior parte de mim quer muito você!"

Fiquei rubra desde o pescoço, nunca tinha recebido uma declaração dessas, nesse nível e com essa intensidade. Era perceptível a luta interna, sem que eu tivesse nenhuma resposta satisfatória para esse impasse:

"Putz… James… Eu nem sei o que dizer… É claro que os teus desejos encontram eco no meu coração, mas eu não quero que você se culpe a vida toda por ter feito uma opção que uma parte sua não quer. Eu não faço ideia do que seja amar alguém e saber que essa pessoa vai morrer primeiro que você, mas pelo modo como se tratam, dá pra perceber que foi a vida mais linda e plena que a Rosie podia desejar!... Sempre vai ficar a dúvida se comigo poderia ser tão bom quanto, mas eu não tenho essa resposta pra te dar. Eu diria uma frase que meu pai usa muito: "Na dúvida, não faça!" e sei que o tempo será o melhor conselheiro. E isso você tem de sobra: tempo! Sei que é uma coisa que eu não tenho… Mas se serve de consolo, não tenho nenhum pretendente me esperando quando eu voltar. E nenhum num horizonte próximo. Isso te dá alguma vantagem, não?" - essas palavras iam saindo com a função de serem tranquilizantes e libertadoras. Não davam a entender que "vou te esperar a vida inteira", mas davam algum tempo, tempo importante inclusive, para que separados pudéssemos ver o quanto sentíamos dessa distância.

"Eu não quero que tu fique criando expectativas, Li… Eu sou muito bagunçado e não sei se tu merece alguém assim do teu lado…" - essas palavras pareceram estiletes, mas eu aproveitei que ele estava sentado naquele sofá e me sentei na maca, pegando nas mãos dele:

"Sem expectativas, Jim. Eu volto e vou viver minha vida normalmente, você pode ficar sossegado… E aí você vê se ainda continuarei a fazer falta algum tempo depois!" - mandei uma piscadela para ele.

Nos dias seguintes ele continuou vindo, jogamos cartas, dominó, mostrei para ele o que tinha começado a escrever e ele riu da descrição que fiz dele descendo as escadas. Na afamada noite de Lua cheia todos ficaram na expectativa, mas eu nem me abalei. Sabia que não tinha tido nenhum contato com secreções e fui dormir tão logo a equipe de médicos me liberou. Nem podia crer que na manhã seguinte seria uma mulher livre! Não a mesma mulher que iniciou essa história, mas ainda assim, livre! Lá para o meio da madrugada ouvi alguém sentando no sofazinho e ao abrir os olhos sonolentos me deparei com James… Não o tinha visto o dia todo e, ao aparecer agora, seu semblante parecia cansado, ou era "somente" tristeza?

"Vim te desejar boa viagem, Liura. Sou péssimo com despedidas… O pessoal vai te levar até a casa do teu irmão, viu? Pra que tu vá com um fechamento da história, o John teve que prestar serviços comunitários por 30 dias e começar a frequentar uma psicóloga três vezes por semana, durante um ano, mas eu vou ficar de olho nele… Devolvemos o trailer que tu alugou e já quitamos a dívida, fica tranquila; acho que tu não tem mais nada pendente aqui no Canadá…"

Enquanto ele me dava esse relatório, eu ia sentando, apoiando as costas no encosto da maca e agradecendo pelos informes, só que na última frase dele eu tive que negar com a cabeça: "Oxi! -soltei no meu mais claro português- Mas claro que eu tenho… Alguém está me devendo uma dança country, sr. James… Será que não vai cumprir sua palavra?" - e sorri verdadeiramente, queria que ele não ficasse triste com a partida, mas feliz pelas chances que tivemos.

Imitando a voz do rapaz que me convidou pra dançar, estendi a mão direita na direção dele e lancei: "O senhor me daria a honra dessa dança?" - e como quem não estivesse acreditando no que ouvia, ele deixou a cabeça pender para o encosto do sofá enquanto sorria genuinamente; levantou-se, apalpou o bolso de trás e após mexer alguns botões do celular uma música começou a tocar, uma daquelas lentas, do último bar que estivemos: "A honra é toda minha", segurando minha mão. Caminhamos até depois da maca e não sabendo como me abraçar, pela nossa diferença de altura, ele soltou: "Não fica braba comigo…" e correu até um canto onde um item de fisioterapia estava encostado, era uma caixa retangular de madeira, com cerca de 25 centímetros e que o deixava quase da mesma altura que eu: "Ah! Assim tá bem melhor!" e ficamos assim abraçados, até que a música parou de tocar e ele afastou-se do meu corpo, pegando meu rosto com as duas mãos, como quem não quer deixar aquele momento escapar e me beijou numa mescla de ternura e tristeza... Assim que paramos eu só pude dizer em claro português: "Já era hora!" e acariciei a barba dele, sorrindo.

Na manhã ele não veio me ver, Rosie apareceu e me desejou uma viagem excelente, pedindo tranquilidade ao meu coração e a certeza de que tudo se resolveria, como eu mesma havia dito, com o tempo. Senti a leve tontura de quando ela "entrou" a primeira vez na minha aura e desde aquele momento tive certeza de que ela não estava mais compartilhando dos meus pensamentos...


	17. Capítulo Final - Mesmo céu em Sampa

Quase um ano havia passado desde as minhas últimas férias. Havia voltado para minha rotina, nunca mais sendo a mesma… Meus colegas estranharam, mas claro que eu não disse nada do que realmente passei. Guardei para mim e, para a minha família, James havia dito que o ataque me fez ter uma amnésia pontual, pelo alto estresse que gerou. A "desculpa" pegou e ninguém ficava perguntando sobre algumas cicatrizes que nem as transfusões do canadense tinham conseguido remover. A queda no ombro deixou uma extensa cicatriz que eu acariciava constantemente, lembrando que foi uma das primeiras sensações que tive em todo corpo quando voltei da morte, quando James me deu água e a boa notícia de que eu estava no caminho da recuperação…

Como sempre utilizei transporte público, passei a respeitar mais minha intuição sobre as pessoas ao meu lado e tentar ajudar de algum modo aquelas que me permitiam essa aproximação. Fossem com palavras, ou com cestas básicas, ou com materiais escolares, ou indicando médicos e ajudando nas consultas; fato é que eu passei a me sentir motivada a fazer o bem, não tentando mais questionar as intuições que vinham, achando que eram invenções da minha mente! Com isso, me tornei um ser mais completo!

Saía de casa às 6h para chegar ao trabalho às 8h e retornava às 20h, tomando sempre um animado café com meu pai e aguardando meu irmão chegar e fazer parte daquela porção da minha família. Ficava lendo alguma coisa, ou vendo tevê com eles até às 22h quando me arrumava para dormir no quarto que dava de frente para a rua, no segundo andar do sobrado onde morávamos. No dia seguinte a este que relato eu faria 39 anos, sorri pro espelho, agradecendo poder envelhecer com memórias como aquelas, não podia reclamar da minha vida até o ano passado, mas só podia dizer que depois daquele verão no Canadá o mundo não era mais o mesmo, saber que existiam seres com capacidades inimagináveis vivendo entre nós era tão lindo e assustador ao mesmo tempo! Quem sabe quantos já teriam cruzado meu caminho? Quem sabe se algum outro me identificou como alguém diferente também? Mistérios…

Vesti um moletom surrado pois era início de inverno e as noites pediam inclusive um cobertor e dormi até quase depois da meia noite, quando um leve tremor me fez abrir os olhos e notar umas luzes diferentes sendo filtradas pela janela… Fui olhar, pensando em alguma ventania que estivesse fustigando a árvore na calçada e me surpreendi ao ver uma geringonça tecnológica do lado de fora, girando como se fosse uma plataforma e sobre ela reconheço James, dando leves batidas na madeira da janela!

Coloco a mão na boca e em seguida levanto a vidraça e inicio a abertura da veneziana pro lado de fora. Ele desloca a plataforma um pouco pra trás e ao terminar de abrir projeto meu corpo para fora da janela e ele se aproxima, me estendendo a mão.

"bo-boa noite, James! O que você está fazendo aqui? E que geringonça é essa?" - aceitei as mãos dele e me esforcei para sentar no peitoril, sempre confiando na força dele para me manter. Depois de algum malabarismo, sem que ele dissesse nenhuma palavra, mas me observasse cuidadosamente, ele soltou:

"Vim porque tinha que te desejar: feliz aniversário, gata! E dizer que finalmente resolvi quase todas as minhas complicações e queria saber se tu 'taria a fim de juntar as suas com o que sobrou das minhas?"

Eu sorria pelos olhos, pela pele, pelos poros. Sem pensar em nada, peguei alavanca nas mãos dele e saltei em cima da geringonça, que desceu um pouquinho até estabilizar com o novo peso:

"Senti tanto sua falta! Não sabia se você também sentia!... Mas ao que parece sentiu um pouco sim!" - e aí sorri com a boca, fazendo que sim, comecei a dizer que aceitava juntar nossas complicações, pois só íamos saber se vai dar certo tentando, que eu agradecia pelos parabéns, que foi um dos melhores presentes que já recebi e ia continuar a falar se ele não colocasse o indicador, gentilmente, na minha boca e soltasse:

"Sabia que quando tu 'tá nervosa fala demais? Vem cá, vem!" - me pegando pela cintura com uma mão e apoiando a outra na minha nuca, me desceu levemente numa das coxas dele e me deu um longo beijo, carinhoso e sem dúvidas que eu jamais vou esquecer.

\- O começo -


End file.
